


Золотая луна Лорда Волан-де-Морта

by Sharleneveta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharleneveta/pseuds/Sharleneveta
Summary: Гарри Поттер состарился героем волшебного мира. Но герой ли он в своих собственных глазах? Не хочет ли прожить жизнь по-другому?У самого Гарри нет ответов на эти вопросы.И возможно, именно чтобы Гарри нашел их, в его жизни случается невероятное, - он, в своем 30-летнем теле, переноситься в 30-е годы, когда в Хогвартсе еще учится Том Реддл...Изначально написано по заявке: https://ficbook.net/requests/264229
Relationships: Harry Potter/Voldemort
Kudos: 8





	Золотая луна Лорда Волан-де-Морта

Предупреждение: 

Уважаемые читатели, действие этого фанфика происходит в особом мире. Это другая галактика, другое измерение и параллельный мир. Люди там идут в школу в 30 лет. 

До этого они сидят дома, и находятся под тщательным надзором родителей, дабы ничто не оказало на них пагубного влияния. 

Не смотря на то, что это параллельное измерение, по особому космическому каналу люди этого измерения получают информацию о деятельности Роскомнадзора, которым искренне восхищаются и которого ставят в пример. 

Поскольку в этом мире люди идут в школу в тридцать лет, то на первом курсе школы Хогвартс когда жителям вселенной Джоан Роулинг было бы 11, жителям этого мира в этот момент 34 года.

В этом фанфике описываются события из жизни Гарри Поттера тогда, после того как он идет в Хогвартс, что в этом мире возможно только после 30 лет.

Пожалуйста, обратите на это особое внимание, в этом фанфике само отсутствие существования такого института как школа до 30 лет - это самое главное, автор считает, что с этой вселенной нам надо брать пример. 

Напоследок, хочу сказать, что я знаю - есть много людей которые пишут об этом мире. Но часто они забывают это указать!!! Стыдно друзья! Обязательно указывайте такое, а то ваши произведения могут выглядеть как произведения постыдных извращенцев! 

***

Осень

Осень. Мерно кружась в воздухе, на землю падали ярко-красные и насыщенно-желтые листья, придавая саду в доме Поттеров вид, положенный в это время года. 

Небольшой, но достаточно солидный особняк, где теперь жили престарелый Гарри Поттер и его жена, был детищем их старшего сына - Альбуса Поттера. 

Уже в свои молодые годы Альбус отличался слабостью ко всему солидному и традиционному. Теперь же он – солидный чиновник небезызвестного волшебникам всего мира британского министерства, во всём содержал предыдущее поколение Поттеров, равно как и всегда стремился оправдывать их ожидания. 

Иногда Гарри Поттер задавал себе вопрос – не слишком ли строго он воспитывал сына? 

Считая своим долгом донести до него суть своего понимания добра и зла, он, как это ни парадоксально, так и не смог донести до него важность выбора. Или все-таки донес? Но почему тогда столько сомнений? 

Порой престарелому герою казалось, что он сам, старательно, точно ответственный скульптор лепил жизнь своего первенца, забыв о том, что сын должен был быть единственным ее кузнецом. Впрочем, он не был уверен что это не пошло сыну на пользу – Альбус был вполне состоявшимся человеком. По крайнем мере, так говорил он сам.

Исходя из этих слов сына, терзавшие Гарри Поттера сомнения и чувство вины, были, возможно, беспочвенными. Но они не оставляли его, год за годом окрашивая старость грустной, а не философской синевой. 

В последнее время беспокойство за сына было не единственным терзавшим его чувством. 

Раз за разом оно приводило его к вопросу: быть может, это не сын, а он сам не достиг чего-то в своей жизни?.. Чего-то, что он хотел. Нет, всё пустое. Это мысли лишь снова заведут его в тупик, и он никогда не поймет, как оно было на самом деле.

Это было проклятием Гарри Поттера. Он не мог разобраться в своих мыслях, как ни пытался. Раз за разом он не мог собрать мозаику из казалось бы давно уже известных ему паззлов. 

Со вздохом глава, теперь не в пример его молодости известного рода, откинулся в кресле-качалке.

На коленях лежал "Ежедневный пророк". С первой страницы строго смотрела бывшая профессор по трансфигурации. Бывшая не потому, что ее уволили, разумеется.

«Памяти профессора Макгонагалл». 

Как глуп был он когда-то, заявляя, что смог спасти хоть кого-то, кто был ему дорог… Даже у волшебника не может быть такой силы. Он всего лишь спас их от Волан-де-Морта. Не всех и не в одиночку. 

Престарелый Поттер закрыл глаза, позволяя себе, словно в спасительную пропасть, провалиться в беспокойный сон.

***

Не явь и не сон

Ему снилось, что он находится в своей студенческой спальне. Где-то вдалеке - голос Рона, но не хватает сил повернуться. И он лежит. А над ним Гриффиндорское знамя…

Гарри открыл глаза. Кто-то тряс его за плечо. Над ним склонились незнакомые люди в старомодных мантиях и колпаках. 

\- Замерзнете, уважаемый!

\- Да его раздели до нитки! 

\- Да кто его разденет, вы на него посмотрите, что за рожа!

\- Постеснялись бы! В сложные времена живем…

\- Вставайте мужчина, вставайте! Я накормлю вас обедом!

Гарри потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы преодолеть сонное равнодушие, и понять что эти фигуры – не продолжение мира его грез. 

Но нет, фигуры не сменялись другими картинами. Да и все пять чувств подавали тревожные сигналы.

В этом месте явно дул пронизывающий ветер. Тело окоченело. Похоже, он лежал на улице. На лицах же заслоняющих ему небосклон было написано неожиданно горькое сочувствие. Люди, похоже, следили за каждым его движение. 

\- Я, – пробормотал он неожиданно пересохшими губами…

Двое мужчин взяв его под руки, дружно дернули вверх. Голова Гарри безвольно мотнулась. Он был совершенно без сил.

Яркие и серые пятна. Куда они несут его? Что в него заливают? Что он здесь делает, в конце концов? Точно ли это не сон? 

Реальность этого странного места давила, словно толща воды, размазывая окружающие картины и создавая максимально размытое впечатление.

Разум Гарри Поттера относительно прояснился лишь к вечеру. Тот, накрыв это странное место спасительным сумраком, разлился по всему телу успокаивающим теплом. Или это в него еще что-то влили?

Альбус Дамблдор, молодой и ободряюще улыбающийся, навис над не слушающимся телом своего бывшего ученика. 

Нет, это не может не быть сном. 

\- Профессор… - выговорил Гарри с трудом. – Как вы здесь?..

\- Молодой человек лежал на улице без мантии и сапог, – услышал он голос женщины. – И не приходил в себя, что бы мы ни делали. Вы, должно быть, целитель… 

\- Не более, чем скромный учитель трансфигурации, – глаза Дамблдора лукаво блеснули. – Просто доводилось ранее сталкиваться… Вот возьмите, - Гарри хотел привстать, чтобы посмотреть, что профессор ей дал, но не смог, - очень помогает в таких случаях, как этот. 

\- Помогает, - в ее голосе чувствовалось легкое сомнение, но очередной особый взгляд Дамблдора, похоже, заставил женщину отойти. 

А Гарри, наконец, удалось худо-бедно приподняться на лавке, куда его, по всей видимости, положили.

\- Ну что ж, - «скромный профессор трансфигурации» учтиво дождался пока спасенный им Гарри Поттер напьется воды из оставленной для него кружки. – Не возражаете, если я закажу что-нибудь покрепче? 

\- Не возражаю, профессор. 

Дамблдор, всё также дружелюбно улыбаясь, рукой подозвал официанта и сказал ему что-то на ухо. Он был уже не так молод, как показалось Гарри на первый взгляд – профессору явно было за пятьдесят. Таким Гарри помнил его из воспоминаний Реддла – лицо профессора, как и лицо молодого Волан-де-Морта тогда один раз и навечно отпечаталось в его памяти. 

\- Где я, профессор? – спросил Гарри тихо.

Тон его, должно быть, был таким же потерянным, как и он сам, и лицо Дамблдора, подобно лицам тех людей с улицы, моментально приобрело выражение сочувствия.

\- Не так уж многие из незнакомых мне людей называют меня профессором, - Дамблдор внезапно подмигнул Гарри. – И поскольку я не знаю вашего имени, то чувствую себя, должен откровенно сказать, вдвойне неудобно. 

Гарри с трудом переварил эти слова. Дамблдор… просто… не мог такого сказать… Неужели перед ним не Дамблдор? Или он, но такой, каким Поттер его никогда не знал? И профессор говорит, что не знает его.

Фрустрация и ощущение нереальности происходящего только усилились. 

\- Меня, - сказал он, не решаясь произнести это, обращаясь к бывшему наставнику, - зовут Гарри Поттер, сэр. Гарри Джеймс Поттер – полное имя. 

\- Мистер Поттер. 

\- Да, сэр.

\- Должно быть, наша с вами встреча не случайна. 

В этот момент официант поставил перед ним две кружки и Дамблдор немедленно пригубил напиток. - Буду с вами откровенен, мистер Поттер. Я, надеюсь вы простите меня за это, применил к вам легилименцию. И имел честь видеть ваши провалы в памяти, равно как и способности дающие мне большую надежду.

Гарри, одним ухом слушая, оглядывался по сторонам. Перед глазами по-прежнему расплывалось, но он уже смутно узнавал это место.

\- Мы в Кабаньей голове, профессор?

\- Рад, что вы что-то помните , мистер Поттер, но у меня к вам разговор серьезный. 

Тон профессора сейчас был невероятно вкрадчивым - так Дамблдор обращался к сотрудникам министерства. 

\- Насколько я понимаю, к вам применили заклинание забвения - страшный груз, если учесть, что такие случаи рассматриваются только в Святого Мунго. 

Он сделал паузу, видимо, чтобы Гарри осознал смысл этих слов. 

Но для Гарри этот разговор окончательно потерял реальность, походя теперь на продолжение другого, состоявшегося когда-то на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Не слушая, он следил за мерно поднимающейся грудью и шевелящимися губами профессора, благодаря сознание за то, что оно выбрало для него именно этот сон. 

Теперь у него пропали последние сомнения. Это не явь.

\- Ведите меня, профессор - сказал он, со всей искренностью, улыбаясь своей привычной уже улыбкой старого человека. – Я хотел бы еще раз… Нет, просто хотел бы за вами пойти.

У слов во сне нет никакого значения, верно? Но чувства есть даже во снах… И, может, его запутавшееся я, сможет обмануть этот сон, подольше наслаждаясь этими грезами с обликом профессора. 

\- Вам тридцать лет, – сказал Дамблдор тихо. - Не думаю, что это возраст, когда надо отправляться в Святого Мунго. Мне нужен учитель в школу, и больше мне не о чем вас просить. Разумеется, вы будете преподавать за хорошую плату. 

\- Конечно. Что заставило вас обратиться ко мне, профессор? - продолжил Гарри эту бессмысленную беседу.

\- Один ученик. А может и не один. Молодой и честный учитель – лучшее, что нужно для подрастающего поколения. Признаюсь, мистер Поттер, раз уж удача так славно свела нас вместе, я рассчитывал на ваше согласие, но теперь, когда вы его дали, не смогу как следует вас отблагодарить. У меня неотложные дела в Хогвартсе. Да, боюсь, что несмотря на слабость вашего тела, вас лучше представить директору прямо сейчас. 

Правильно истолковав слова бывшего наставника, Гарри равнодушно вылил в себя содержимое кружки, и тут же почувствовал прилив сил.

Значит, сейчас они пойдут в Хогвартс. 

Проснется ли он до того, как увидит предшественника Дамблдора? 

Сейчас ему казалось, что этот сон, состоявший, по всей видимости, из самых старых его воспоминаний, уже длится вечно…

***  
Черная дыра Хогвартса

Огромной тенью на них надвигался замок. В эту минуту он был не таким, каким Гарри привык его видеть. 

Сейчас они словно двигались по направлению к черной дыре, готовой их затянуть. 

Страшное сравнение было несправедливо лишь в одном – страх не приходил.

Должно быть здесь, в этом сне, замок являлся своего рода олицетворением тайника. Тайника его души. 

Большой и устрашающий, дабы отпугнуть ненужные мысли и образы ненужных людей, и всё же - надежный. 

Такой, куда можно спрятать самое сокровенное. Хотя вообще-то сейчас Гарри, чего с ним никогда еще не случалось в его жизни, хотел спрятаться туда сам. 

Провалиться, как в омут памяти, чтобы никто и никогда его не нашел, и провести вечность среди светлых и радостных образов его подсознания, так далеких от одолевшей его ныне, полной сомнения старости…

Гарри слабо улыбнулся. Он был почти уверен, что если бы он сейчас на самом деле был тридцатилетним, то назвал бы такие эмоции малодушием. 

А всё потому, что и тогда, и сейчас, он привык бороться. С чем угодно, если необходимость была. Как будто всегда знал, ради чего это делал…

Но, видно, и у привычек есть срок годности. 

\- И этот срок зависит от того, как долго мы сможем себя обманывать… кхм… Сейчас принято говорить «держать над собой контроль»… Вы не слушали меня, Гарри Джеймс Поттер? 

\- Нет, сэр. Простите. 

\- Я говорил о возможном будущем этой школы, на мой взгляд, нерадостном.

Гарри удивленно посмотрел на Дамблдора. 

Неужели и на его придуманный образ профессора перекинулись его внутренние терзания? Дамблдор сомневается в судьбе Хогвартса… До чего нелепыми могут быть сны! 

\- Я думаю, профессор, Хогвартс ждет достойное будущее. 

Надо урезонить разыгравшееся воображение. Только сейчас его грезы были так приятны... Он не позволит им потечь в депрессивное русло. 

Будущий директор улыбнулся. 

\- Думаю, я в вас не ошибся, мистер Поттер. 

\- Не ошиблись. Вы в моем мире, профессор. 

Слова сорвались с языка раньше, чем Гарри успел их сдержать. 

Воцарилось молчание. 

\- Наверное, мистер Поттер, вам лучше не говорить такого при директоре... – Дамблдор задумчиво оправил свою бороду.

\- Да, сэр.

\- У него хорошие знакомые в больнице Святого Мунго…

\- Просто оговорился, сэр.

Вот уже и ворота Хогвартса. Один шаг, другой, кажется, что они не шагают, а плывут по направлению к цели… Сейчас ворота… Может быть, он проснется когда войдет в Хогвартс?

***

Сон затягивается

Он не проснулся. Ни минуя ворота замка, ни - увидев лицо какого-то ученика, вид которого, казалось, разорвал память на мелкие кусочки, также быстро, как это лицо пропало из поля его зрения. Не проснулся он и при разговоре с Армандо Диппетом. 

Профессор Дамблдор в разговоре просил за него перед директором, и его таки взяли учителем в Хогвартс. На испытательный срок. 

И теперь подсознание Гарри Поттера поселило своего главного героя жить в небольшой комнате недалеко от гриффиндорской башни. И даже, в лице довольно приятного завхоза, ничем не напоминавшего мистера Филча, выделило ему старый сундук, до краев наполненный старой одеждой, посудой и гигиеническими принадлежностями. Еду приносил домовик.

В этом мире, созданном, как ему до сих пор казалось, его собственным сознанием, прошли уже не одни сутки. 

Дамблдор послал совой за необходимыми ему материалами, список которых Гарри ему рассеянно продиктовал. Он даже всерьез озаботился преподаванием ЗОТИ, начиная осознавать, что сон, если это все-таки был сон, не прекратится еще очень долго.

Почему-то с каждой минутой, с каждым часом, который Гарри проводил в этом месте, он чувствовал себя все более живым, а окружающий его мир всё меньше походил на страну его грез. Одновременно, он всё больше забывал, кем же он был до того, как попал в это странное место. 

Это пугало, и глава рода Поттеров по возможности пытался с этим бороться. Ведомый своим страхом, он всерьез начал подозревать, что от этого зависит вернется ли он теперь к жизни, что он вел до этого, или же - навсегда останется здесь. 

Может, потому, что он сам, подходя вместе с профессором Дамблдором к воротам замка, пожелал навсегда погрузиться в воспоминания своей молодости, а может и потому, что даже находясь в этом странном месте в своем молодом теле, Гарри, разумом оставался человеком в годах, память его сохранила больше воспоминаний из молодых лет, нежели из последних. 

Легко вспоминались хогвартские учителя, эпизоды связанные с Роном и Гермионой, Джинни... Первое время его становления в качестве мракоборца вспоминалось неплохо, но то, что было дальше - с трудом. 

Точно ему и правда было сейчас тридцать лет! 

Он был уверен, что у него есть дети, но к своему ужасу не мог вспомнить сколько их… Да как это можно забыть?! 

Бессонными ночами, глядя на взошедшую над таким родным ему замком луну, раз за разом Гарри пытался восполнить провалы в памяти. И не мог. 

Кроме того, что они у него были, Гарри Поттер не мог вспомнить о своих потомках ничего - ни в первый день его пребывания в замке, ни через неделю вечером, когда его посетил Альбус Дамблдор. Профессор зашел к нему сообщить, что новоиспеченный учитель, наконец, должен будет приступить к обязанностям. 

\- Рад видеть вас в здравии более добром, нежели в последний раз. – На профессоре Дамблдоре был голубой спальный колпак и вечерняя мантия. 

Пятидесятилетний Дамблдор из этого его затянувшегося сна, надо сказать, одевался куда более экстравагантно, нежели тот Дамблдор, каким Гарри помнил его со времени своей учебы в Хогвартсе. 

\- Мне уже лучше, профессор. – ответил он смущенно. 

\- Вот и хорошо. Ваш первый урок состоится во вторник, в десять утра. Для него вам предоставили кабинет на третьем этаже. На случай, если не помните, - в тоне Дамблдора проскользнуло странное лукавство, - Вход в него находится прямо за синей горгульей. Как и предполагалось несколько дней назад, сначала вашими подопечными будут Гриффиндор, а затем – Когтевран, все - третий курс. 

\- С-спасибо. 

Гарри не знал, что еще сказать.

Никогда в жизни он не подумал бы, что сам Дамблдор придет доложить ему расписание. В конце концов, даже учитывая нынешний вид Гарри, профессор был намного старше его. 

Но, если разобраться, всё было по-старому. Дамблдор знал лучше, что делать, и Гарри это исполнял. 

Нормально ли, что в своем почтенном возрасте такое положение дел по-прежнему приносило Гарри спокойствие? 

Профессор взглянул на него из-под своих очков-полумесяцев, от чего Гарри совершенно сконфузился, и, пожелав Гарри спокойной ночи, направился к учительской башне.

Да, Дамблдор среднего возраста выглядел экстравагантнее пожилого себя. Но менее загадочным он не был.

***  
Начало Профессора Поттера

Накануне он снова не спал всю ночь, пытаясь вспомнить. И снова - ничего. 

На занятия профессор Поттер вышел совершенно разбитым. 

Мысли путались, несколько раз он зависал в коридоре, бессмысленно разглядывая стены Хогвартса, пока взгляд его не натолкнулся на двух учениц.

И он не мог бы желать лучшего средства для бодрости. 

Одна - беловолосая - наверное с самой неприятной улыбкой, которая только может быть у молодой женщины, лицом была точь-в-точь Белатриса. И до чего же она исказила его своей страшной улыбкой!

Не уродливой, нет. Но такая, должно быть, больше подошла бы палачу…

\- Как прекрасно ты выглядишь, Вали! – спутница ее достаточно театрально, возможно на публику, улыбалась. – Эти браслеты достойны украшать только твои запястья! 

Эта девушка произносила слова с таким придыханием, что Гарри, надо сказать, с трудом разбирал, что она говорит. 

Она-то лицом на Беластрису была совсем не похожа. Только прической. Но так, что даже не разбирающийся в укладках волос Гарри заметил сходство. 

\- Твоя мантия тоже прекрасна, Дру, - отвечала ей дева-палач, на секунду задержавшись на Гарри взглядом. – Да, мы из чистокровных семей Блэк и Розье… 

И прежде чем новоиспеченный учитель, понял, что последнюю фразу адресовали ему, вместе с подругой скрылась за поворотом…

Весь день Гарри был невероятно бодр, и впервые за последние несколько дней пребывал в приподнятом настроении. Не потому, что встретил настоящих представительниц «семей Блэк и Розье», естественно. 

Просто ему с каждой минутой всё больше и больше удавалось претворить в жизнь методику своего любимого учителя по предмету ЗОТИ.

Вспомнив накануне вечером все уроки профессора Люпина, он, как и Римус во втором полугодии, начал урок с Гриндилоу. 

И сразу имел невероятный успех. Ученики с именами одно страннее другого, наперебой просили его показать побольше этих странных созданий, а то и проходить их целую четверть, ссылаясь на то, что в учебнике не было больше ни одной стоящей темы. 

Гарри подозревал, что студенты учебник, конечно, вообще не читали, но, видно, настрадались от скуки при предыдущих учителях. 

Сообщение о том, что он планирует каждый урок проводить в таком духе, вызвало бурные аплодисменты даже у студентов Когтеврана. 

Эти были намного спокойнее Гриффиндорцев, которые так и норовили все рядом подойти к Гриндилоу, зато – задавали больше вопросов.

Ответов на некоторые их них, Гарри, честно говоря, сам не знал, но сразу импровизировал. 

И первая неделя прошла вполне хорошо. 

Трансфигурируя каждый раз имущество старого замка в различные существа (благо знания в области магии никуда не делись), он щедро раздавал Гриффиндорцам и Когтевранцам очки баллов. И в общем заслуженно – все они, как один, – делали домашние задания. Хотя и задавал-то Гарри не много, но всё же. 

Нет, это все-таки не была реальность. Он прекрасно помнил, как вели себя его собственные однокурсники – даже по отношению к заданиям профессора Люпина. А эти вот нет. Все учат. 

Всё грезы. Всё тлен. 

Зато теперь Гарри спал спокойно. Лишь иногда, с сожалением вспоминая, что он так и не восполнил свои пробелы в памяти…

***  
Дилемма

Во вторник, ровно через неделю после того, как Гарри назначили дату и время его первого урока, профессор Дамблдор предложил ему взять еще один класс. 

Это оказались Слизерин, пятый курс, единственные кому с самого начала не досталось замены преподавателя ЗОТИ, что привело к массовым прогулам занятий. Заниматься самостоятельно ребята упорно не хотели. 

Впрочем, зная особенности факультета Слизерин, Гарри с некоторый долей мрачности предположил, что они, возможно, считали это ниже своего достоинства. 

\- Не думаю… - перебил профессор Дамблдор, на этот раз появившийся в оранжевом колпаке и фиолетовой мантии, - … что даже самых холодных сердцем учеников нельзя наставить на другой путь. 

Гарри вдруг вспомнился он сам стоящий перед зеркалом Еиналеж и говоривший с Дамблдором.

Точно по мановению волшебной палочки к сердцу прилило тепло. Но где-то в глубине это чувства спряталась грусть. Он уже был уверен, что этот класс он брать не хочет.

\- Не буду скрывать, мистер Поттер, когда я пригласил вас с улицы преподавать в самую дорогую мне школу, то думал именно об этом классе. Не хватает знаете-ли внимания на всех учеников, а в этом классе есть один, который, честно признаюсь вам, давно меня беспокоит.

\- Как его имя, профессор? 

\- «Том Марволо Реддл – полное имя». Он представился также, как вы, мистер Поттер.

\- Волан-де-Морт?!

\- Что вы сказали?

Так же быстро как к сердцу Гарри нашло дорогу воспоминание о зеркале, облик Дамблдора вдруг показался ему чужим и холодным.

В секунду профессор точно отодвинулся от него на тысячу миль.

\- Нет. Ничего.

Значит, в этом мире не было Волан-де-Морта… Не было тех смертей, мучений рожденных среди маглов и безумия пожирателей смерти. Пока не было…

\- Я рассчитываю на вас, - сказал Дамблдор тоном, точно заразившимся холодом от рассуждений Гарри. – Надеюсь, вы меня не подведете. 

\- Я ведь до сих пор не подвел вас, Профессор Дамблдор. 

\- Не подвели, Профессор Поттер. 

И снова после более-менее нормальной недели Гарри был сам не свой. 

Мысли его точно омолодились, отвергая всю зрелость возраста, и оставляя место лишь совсем не изменившей с момента его юности злобе.

Он был недоволен странным Дамблдором этого мира, незнавшим угрозы таящейся за встречей Гарри с Волан-де-Мортом, и недоволен собой за то что, соглашаясь учительствовать в этом странном месте, не был к этому готов…

Плюс этот класс. 

Может и глупо страдать из-за этого так, и как учитель он должен смириться, но если посмотреть серьезно: какие ему, Гарри Поттеру, ученики-Слизеринцы?! 

За все свои годы он так и не научился даже худо-бедно находить общий язык со взрослыми выпускниками этого факультета. А что если он сорвется на детях?! Раз они пятый курс – то уже узнали о ненависти к представителям «нечистой крови» все, что считают нужным знать взрослые из их семей! 

А он-то уж начал думать, что быть учителем просто…

Ах да, а в нагрузку ему конечно, еще и Волан-де-Морт, убийца его родителей и многих друзей, который сейчас вроде как и ни в чем не виноват… 

Гарри было абсолютно невозможно это представить. 

А если быть честным, то он и не хотел это представлять. Даже сейчас, через столько лет, все в его душе протестовало против одной мысли о том, что Волан-де-Морт был когда-то нормальным студентом. 

Да и точно ли Волан-де-Морт ни в чем не повинен в свои пятнадцать лет? Миртл он убил когда ему было шестнадцать, да, но Дамблдор не сказал, по какой причине его внимание привлек этот ученик…

Этого Гарри тем более знать не хотел. В конце концов он ведь мог сорваться и убить этого Тома Реддла!

И тут на Гарри словно вылили ушат ледяной воды.

А что если в этом и есть смысл его сна? Убить Тома Реддла и наконец проснуться?! Что-то ведь Волан-де-Морт олицетворяет в этом его мире грез…

Может какое-то зло? Что-то темное в его душе… 

Гарри представил, как он наставляет палочку на пятнадцатилетнего Тома. 

Вряд ли в глазах Волан-де-Морта найдется место страху. Гарри готов был поспорить - тот будет до последнего бороться за свою жизнь. 

Но не победит. Гарри знает такие заклинания, которые Волан-де-Морту еще и не снились. Сорок лет в среде мракоборцев, дают свое… Он найдет заклинание и… Убивает ведь не только Авада Кедавра.

Даже здесь, в этом мире, ненависть лишь ждала своего часа. 

Но сможет ли он убить ни в чем не повинного человека? 

Пока не повинного. 

Гарри не знал. И не был уверен, что хочет попробовать. 

***  
5 курс. Слизерин

Смог ли Гарри принять верное решение за те три дня, которые отвели ему для того, чтобы подготовиться к обучению нового класса? Увы, решения он не принял вообще никакого.

Скитался по замку в надежде на то, что последний исчезнет, избавив его от необходимости их принимать в принципе.

И тем не менее, Гарри Поттер нашел в себе силы по вечерам продумывать программу для нового класса. 

В такие минуты в его голове происходил странный парадокс – готовя эту программу он забывал, что ему придется преподавать для Тома Реддла.

Но время от этого медленнее не текло и Гарри, сам не понимая, когда он успел так близко подойти к встрече с Волан-де-Мортом, обнаружил себя в классе вместе с парой слизеринцев – пришедших на урок пораньше.

Это были хмурые ребята, не заинтересованные в его персоне ровно настолько же, насколько Гарри не был заинтересован в них.

В ту минуту он почти чувствовал себя истинным гриффиндорцем. 

Сразу вспомнился профессор Снейп, смотревший на учеников факультета Гриффиндор безо всякого интереса. 

Сейчас Гарри впервые в жизни его за это не осуждал.

Главное, не докатиться до того высокомерия, с которым профессор обращался к студентам. 

Класс медленно заполнялся учениками. Они перешептывались, но никто не издавал громких звуков.

Очевидно, самые громкие из них еще не пришли. В этом Гарри окончательно убедился в начале урока, при внимательном рассмотрении обнаружив, что явилась примерно половина класса.

В общем-то не сильно огорчившись, Гарри решил заняться прогульщиками в следующий раз. 

Сейчас надо было что-то говорить. Поприветствовать их как-то. Весь вечер промаявшись над этой проблемой, он, то и дело возвращаясь мыслями к Волан-де-Морту, так и не смог подготовить вступительную речь.

И начал урок с жизнеутверждающего:

\- Минус двадцать очков Слизерину.

Ученики сразу оживились. 

\- Вы уже точно пришли в себя? – послышалось с задней парты. - Вам не надо отдохнуть, нет? 

– Говорят у вас как-то рассудок помутился, – сообщила девушка с довольно-таки лошадиным лицом. – Мы тут все…

\- Прогульщики. – Закончил Гарри, серьезно беспокоясь из-за закипавшего в нем недовольства и подходя прямо к ней. - Вот здесь - кто сидит? – спросил он, показывая на соседнюю парту. – Мисс…

\- Макнейр, - не замедлила она гордо ответить.

Он сделал вид, что первый раз слышит эту фамилию.

\- Кто здесь сидит, мисс Макнейр? 

\- А вы не видите?

\- Кто здесь сидит?!

\- Да никто…

Гарри улыбнулся с совершенно нетипичным для себя злорадством. 

\- А должна сидеть половина класса, не явившаяся сегодня на занятия по защите от темных искусств. За это и минус двадцать очков Слизерину, мисс Макнейр.

Так-то. Благополучно забыв про пример профессора Снейпа, Гарри решил не церемониться со своими новыми учениками. 

Посмотри на него профессор Дамблдор, тот наверное удивился бы, что его ученик… нет… коллега может быть таким злым.

А Гарри злорадствовал дальше.

\- Удивительно, что ученики такой чистой крови, словно стадо баранов, не могут самостоятельно явиться на урок и рассесться по местам! – Им явно гордился бы старина Грюм. - А ваши навыки? Настолько же плохие, как дисциплина? Печально, друзья. – А это уже стиль Снейпа. Разве что мрачный профессор, конечно, не назвал бы учеников друзьями.

Впрочем и пятикурсники Слизерина, конечно, после такой речи не собирались с Гарри дружить. Ну, или они сами пока об этом не знали. 

\- Профессор Диппет узнает о том, что вы так обращаетесь с учениками! – сказал какой-то увалень, до этого даже не смотревший на Гарри. 

Вообще, на факультете Слизерин, когда-нибудь бывают вызывающие симпатию ученики? 

\- Нет, не узнает.

\- Узнает! 

\- И как же?

Вопрос, похоже, поставил студента в тупик. 

\- Я скажу. – Неуверенно проговорил он, по всей видимости ища поддержку у товарищей. 

\- Не скажете.

\- Я скажу.

\- Минус десять очков Слизерину за угрозы преподавателю. Есть еще желающие что-то сказать? Или, может, начнем урок?

Последний раз Гарри наблюдал такую атмосферу на уроке профессора Амбридж. 

Хотя он еще даже не начал объяснять тему, ученики уже сопели от недовольства, а некоторые откровенно достали книги, не имевшие никакого отношения к предмету.

Но никто не посмел встать и выйти из класса.

Гарри воспринял это как хороший знак.

Не исключено, правда, что они нажалуются на него после урока, но сейчас думать об этом не время.

\- Итак, - начал Гарри воодушевленно, чувствуя на себе как минимум десять недовольных взглядов, - тема нашего сегодняшнего урока… 

Дверь хлопнула. 

\- Простите, профессор, я опоздал. 

Среднего роста, с правильными чертами лица молодой человек держал в одной руке книгу, в другой – аккуратно сложенную мантию. 

Вот так вот невинно когда-то выглядел самый страшный волшебник двадцатого века. 

\- И очень зря! У нас интереснейшая тема. «Анализ особо ярких случаев истязаний маглов за всю историю». 

***

Уроки и планы

После урока у пятого курса Гарри в тот день вел еще у гриффиндорцев, а на следующий день – снова у Слизерина. 

И, может, сработала тщательная подготовка, но в целом исходом всех занятий он остался доволен.

С третьим курсом Гриффиндора Гарри с самого начала нашел общий язык и теперь получал удовольствие от преподавания. 

А на следующей неделе он твердо решил вывести их на улицу – посмотреть на болотные огоньки. То же предстояло и Когтеврану, которые на этой неделе по причине проверки в больничном крыле пропустили теоретическую часть этой темы. Но «Профессор Поттер» не сомневался – эти всё наверстают. 

Слизеринцы же нормально восприняли тему про невербальные заклинания, которую он взял из программы шестого курса. 

На этот раз пришли почти все – не хватало одного юноши и двух девушек. И подобревший Гарри на этот раз очки за прогулы снимать не стал. 

И всё же на душе у него было неспокойно. 

Прямо перед ним, на первой парте, сидел Том Реддл, а это кого угодно могло ввести в депрессивное состояние. Гарри, твердо решил до поры до времени его игнорировать. 

Как и ожидалось, он оказался вполне любознательным учеником, и иногда задавал Гарри вопросы, на которые тот, скрепя сердце, отвечал. 

Самым неприятным оказался вопрос о том, можно ли невербальным путем применять «знаменитые» запрещенные заклинания. 

\- Просто интересно, Профессор. – невинным голосом добавил Реддл, как будто перед ним стоял какой-нибудь дурак вроде профессора Слизнорта. 

\- Нельзя, - твердо ответил Гарри, опасаясь, как бы его лицо снова не приобрело злорадное выражение. – Магия противится использованию ее во зло, и для произнесения такого заклинания нужна большая концентрация, чем для любого другого. Произнося заклинание на выдохе, маг концентрирует свои силы и таким образом может достичь успешного применения запрещенного заклинания. Больше никак.

\- Спасибо, Профессор. – Для своего возраста Том вел себя на удивление невинно. Лишь мрачные нотки в голосе выдавали в нем отнюдь не научный интерес. Скорее всего Реддл уже знал всё что ему было нужно о непростительных заклятьях. Просто проверял - какого рода Гарри человек.

И Гарри искренне надеялся что «новый профессор» смог показать, что к этой теме он относится не с большим интересом, нежели к любой другой из программы.

Это было полезно узнать и другим ученикам.

К слову, никто из них, похоже, на него не пожаловался, и это дало Гарри надежду.

Возможно, он слишком рано дал стереотипам затмить свой разум и новоиспеченный учитель дал себе обещание поискать в библиотеке истории выдающихся слизеринцев . Пока он знал только одного, но не могло же их быть так мало… Не сошелся же мир клином на его бывшем профессоре зельеварения...

И всё же появление здесь Волан-де-Морта заставило его посмотреть на это место совсем по-другому. 

Реальный это мир или не реальный – уже было не важно. Если раньше Гарри подозревал, что попал сюда из-за нежелания находиться в своем настоящем мире, то теперь он думал совсем иначе.

Без сомнения, он оказался здесь, чтобы что-то для себя решить, иначе бы этот мир так любезно не предоставлял бы ему одну за другой дилеммы.

Утром в четверг Гарри впервые за полторы недели вышел из замка и быстрым шагом пошел по дороге в Хогсмид. 

Он твердо решил разобраться, что это за место. 

***  
Хогсмид 30-х

Как и замок, Хогсмид показался Гарри не таким, как обычно. Волшебники были одеты в донельзя старомодные наряды, многие ведьмы носили непривычные прилегающие к голове шляпки, а волшебники – все до одного - колпаки. 

Еще непривычнее была атмосфера в пабе, который оказался на месте "Трех Метел". Потерявшийся в своих мыслях, он по привычке зашел туда, не обратив по началу внимания на другую вывеску. Но то, что место это, скорее всего весьма специфическое, и не имеет ничего общего со знакомым Гарри заведением, стало понятно сразу. 

Ни в одном волшебном пабе, где он бывал, никогда не играла музыка, и уж тем более не было импровизированной сцены, на которой сейчас разместился волшебник с саксофоном.

Гарри невольно заслушался умело исполняемой им джазовой композицией, но саксофонист уже, похоже, заканчивал свое выступление. 

Удивительно грациозно для своего не гармонирующего с инструментом колпака и длинной мантии, он откланялся и скрылся за небольшой дверью. 

Публики здесь было немного – все-таки утро. Гарри невольно подумал о том, что маглы никогда не стали бы устраивать концерты в такой час.

Следующей объявили ведьму, которая, по словам низенького хозяина паба, в годы своего обучения в Хогвартсе всегда мечтала выступить здесь, в этом пабе.

Готовясь слушать, Гарри, забыв про свою миссию, опустился на ближайший стул. 

Она появилась как ураган, совсем еще юная темнокожая девушка с аккуратной, коротко подстриженной головкой, в длинном платье и с горящими глазами. 

Гарри показалось, что все в пабе застыло, точно сговорившись предоставить незнакомке возможность нарушить всеобщее молчание.

А она широко улыбалась, посылая зрителям радостные - с искоркой - взгляды.

\- Меня зовут Селестина Уорлок, – возвестила она внезапно. – Я спою песню, которую сочинила сама. 

И, не дожидаясь реакции, запела:

Да, в моем котле полно горячей любви  
И кипит он из-за тебя!  
И никому его больше не заварить -  
Все заклинанья пропадают зря! 

Но ты не бойся, заходи глотнуть.  
Того, что у меня внутри,  
Любви горячей наш с тобой полон путь.   
И на огне котел кипит…

Радостная ведьмочка словно рассылала своим голосом энергию, но у Гарри не получалось ее слушать. Как это нередко бывает с теми, чей мозг упорно отказывается предоставлять запрашиваемую информацию, он все выступление просидел, пытаясь вспомнить, где же раньше он слышал песню. Ответ пришел уже под самый конец выступления - ее слушала на Рождество миссис Уизли. 

И да - в котле полном горячей любви  
Нам хватит магии сполна…

Девушка кланялась под дружные аплодисменты. Справедливо рассудив, что здесь сосредоточиться не удастся, Гарри собирался уже уйти, когда услышал язвительный комментарий "Для полукровки неплохо" брошенный кем-то из сидевших за ним зрителей. И глазам новоиспеченного профессора, машинально обернувшегося на смех, последовавший за этим заявлением, предстала небольшая компания. Многие из ее представителей, судя по мантиям, числились в учениках Хогвартса. 

Ребята не удостоили его ни каплей внимания, поливая стол пивом, и продолжая шумно обсуждать выступление.

Но и среди них смеялись не все. 

Уже знакомое Гарри, на первый взгляд порожденное чьей-то нездоровой фантазией, вздумавшей смешать Беллатрису и палача лицо, похоже, вообще было не приспособлено это делать. 

Подруга устрашающей девушки тоже была здесь, в темно-красном пальто с острыми плечами и высокой рубашке под горло. Ничуть не беспокоясь течением беседы, она увлеченно красила губы.

Прикинув сколько им может быть лет, Гарри Поттер пришел к выводу, что где-то пятнадцать. Не исключено, кстати, что здесь и прогульщики из его класса. Не явились вчера и не явились сегодня, ну чтож… 

Осенний Хогсмид, несмотря на отсутсвие снега, был местом не жарким. У Гарри же, как на зло, не было незаплатанного пальто. При всей его любви к профессору Люпину Гарри усвоил, как ученики относятся старой одежде на преподавателях, и предпочитал в общественных местах выглядеть как можно приличней. 

Посему профессор, одетый в легкую летнюю мантию, основательно окоченел, прежде чем обнаружил газеты.

Они продавались в небольшом книжном. 

Магазинчик этот ютился сбоку от большой лавки со сладостями, выдавая своим не особенно удачным местоположением скромный достаток хозяина. 

Гарри попробовал было рассмотреть газету, что была на витрине, но, приблизившись, обнаружил, что тамошняя половина первой полосы настолько уже пожелтела, что была, должно быть, не менее чем двухлетней давности.

Но небольшой плакатик прямо под старой газетной полосой обещал «Свежий пророк каждый день, леди и джентльмены», и Гарри, у которого не было ни кната, рискнул зайти внутрь.

\- Добрый день, - средних лет волшебник с достаточно одутловатым лицом окликнул Гарри прежде, чем тот успел сориентироваться в магазине.

\- Пришел посмотреть на газеты, - ответил Гарри, полагаясь на свою честность. 

Мужчина чуть нахмурился, от чего его лицо сделалось словно надувшимся от недовольства. 

\- Просто посмотреть... – повторил он с легкой подозрительностью, какая бывает у не единожды обворованных клиентами навроде его собеседника – Может, что-то еще…

\- Да… - Гарри развел руками пытаясь вспомнить название хоть одного учебника. - Краткое руководство по экспериментальной магии Элфиаса Дожа. Я…

Но мужчина прервал его смехом. 

В миг подозрительность куда-то пропала, а лицо сделалось удивительно дружелюбным. 

\- Должен признаться, вы весьма быстро ослабили мою бдительность, - преодолев короткое расстояние между ним и посетителем, он подал руку Гарри, – сэр…

\- Поттер, - Гарри чуть озадаченно подал руку в ответ, - Гарри Поттер.

\- Элфиас Дож, – представился собеседник, едва заметно подмигивая. – Ну, что же, мистер Поттер, лелею надежду поговорить с вами об экспериментальной магии.

***  
Библиотека мистера Дожа

\- Вот и вся моя коллекция книг.

Гарри и не подозревал даже, что в таком крошечном помещении можно разместить такие огромные полки да еще и два кресла. Видимо, в этом доме экспериментальная магия уже нашла свое применение в повседневности.

\- Очень впечатляет, - искренне отреагировал он. – Я один раз пробовал модифицировать заклинание пятого измерения, чтобы применять его в открытом пространстве. 

\- О, это заклинание нынче не в моде. - негромко засмеялся Дож, - Смотрите не проговоритесь в научных кругах, что используете его. Вас примут за необразованного... К слову о нем, - с необыкновенной ловкостью он достал с одной из верхних полок книгу в светло-коричневом переплете. – Малоизвестные факты. Есть даже - о применении к людям. Хотя я бы отвел таким экспериментаторам пожизненное место в «доме Экрисдиса». 

Гарри открыл первую страницу. 

«Последнее издание 1936 год.»

\- Давно издана.

Словно Гарри проявил крайнюю степень привередливости, Дож передернул плечами. 

\- В прошлом году… Впрочем, есть книги и поновее, тут я в вами соглашусь… Да, к слову... Вы не откажите мне в удовольствии выпить чашечку чая?… У меня тут был достаточно интересный… Что с вами мистер, Поттер?!

Гарри пришел в себя в клетчатом кресле. Элфиас Дож старательно обмахивал его левой рукой. В правой волшебник держал пузырек странной формы. 

\- Вы нездоровы?

\- Нет. – Гарри постарался быть как можно тверже, преодолевая слабость. – Не знаю, что со мной случилось… Вы говорите, сейчас тридцать седьмой?

\- Ну да… - Элфиас опустился в кресло напротив него. – Вы этого не знали?

\- Не знал.

Мужчина почесал кончик носа. 

\- Если подумать, Альбус ведь говорил про ваши провалы в памяти… И про слабость здоровья… И про… Конечно… Гуляя по улице в такой летней мантии, зайдя в тепло магического происхождения немудрено лишиться чувств. Неужто учительское жалование нынче так мало?.. Вот и Альбус ко мне не заходит...

Гарри молча слушал, откинувшись на спинку кресла. 

Значит, мистер Дож знает Дамблдора... А Гарри сейчас вроде как в тридцать седьмом году... Да не может быть...

У мистера Дожа похоже был поток сознания, он перескакивал с одной темы на другую, рассказывая то о невероятном волшебнике в Уоркшире, практиковавшем взрывающие заклинания, то о чае, сделанном для него специально в небольшом магазинчике, волшебником из далекой общины южной Азии. И Гарри никак не мог подгадать момент, чтобы задать ему уточняющие вопросы. Впрочем, вскоре он перестал и ждать, когда ему выпадет такая возможность. Гарри понял, что это, должно быть, их негласный договор – Дож не задает вопросов по поводу странного молодого человека, он же, в ответ, слушает хозяина книжной лавки, бесконечно говорящего и говорящего на, казалось, совсем разные темы. 

И чем дольше он слушал этот пространный, а иногда и наполненный эмоциями монолог, тем больше понимал их с Дожем сходство. Оно было из рода тех сходств, которые ощущаются почти на физическом уровне, случись судьбе свести вместе людей, страдающих от практически одинаковых проблем.

Одна из них - им было не с кем поговорить, другая - оба доверялись лишь по случайности, когда судьба предоставляла им внезапного оппонента. И у каждого были свои причины, чтобы не искать их самим.

\- Вы, должно быть, всегда испытывали интерес к мощных заклинаниям? - Гарри чувствовал, что он должен задать этот вопрос.

\- О, да. – Дож не отрывался от заваривания того самого листового чая, - Но в наши времена, молодой человек, в школе, за вопрос не касающийся школьной программы могли подвесить… кхм… где-нибудь в подземелье...– Он с явным усилием проглотил только наметившуюся улыбку, точно не хотел, чтобы ностальгия заглушила впечатление от такой ненужной жестокости. – Я учился в одном классе с Альбусом Дамблдором, сейчас его имя уже благо начинает быть на слуху по заслугам, но, в отличии от него, никогда не решался спрашивать учителей о том, что было под запретом. – Гарри взял у Дожа чашку чая, - Но я узнал всё, что мне было нужно, сам, мистер Поттер. Я совершил кругосветное путешествие, и я вам скажу - как по мне, так лучше один раз увидеть, чем всю ночь провисеть в подземелье. 

Гарри засмеялся. Элфиас тоже.

Наверное, будь это место хоть чуточку более реальным, этот короткий миг можно было бы назвать зарождением новой дружбы. 

***  
Вопросы и ответы

Гарри мрачно сидел в, на этот раз, Хогвартской библиотеке и пытался читать книгу.

Впервые в жизни он пожалел, что никогда серьезно не воспринимал предмет под названием прорицание.

Должно быть, вникай он более внимательно в речи профессора Трелони, графики углубленных сонников, толковавших о вероятностях перемещения во сне по различным вселенным, не казались бы ему настолько лишенными всякой логики. 

Литературу о перемещении во времени он уже изучил – ее было мало, и вся - в запретной секции, но она принадлежала к области трансфигурации, что позволило Гарри более или менее вникнуть в текст. 

Результат получался неутешительный – перемещение во времени можно было отследить только если переместившийся был на этот момент в состоянии бодрствования, либо при наличии специальной аппаратуры. 

Аппаратура, как и следовало ожидать, хранилась в отделе тайн Министерства Магии.

То есть, ни малейшей возможности проверить это! Гарри про себя выругался. 

Причиной его сегодняшнего плохого и весьма нервозного настроения также послужили допросы Волан-де-Морта устроенные ему поочередно до, во время, и после урока. Каждый раз его интересовал какой-то аспект темной магии, точно он держал Гарри за безусловного специалиста в этой области. Не считая нужным потворствовать злодею в его будущих злодеяниях, Гарри всячески уходил от разговоров и даже грубил, но, к своему раздражению, сам, не замечая того, открывал мелкие детали. 

С прошлой недели, когда он выяснил у мистера Дожа текущую дату, Гарри был совершенно рассредоточен. В глубине его сознания поселился то ли шок, то ли ужас. Чувство человека, решительно не понимающего что с ним происходит. 

Периодически его атаковала мысль, что кто-то сыграл с ним злую шутку, чтобы избавиться от него и навредить его семье, периодически – мысль, что он окончательно запутался во времени и пространстве и сходит с ума.

От наличия буквально в полуметре от него будущего убийцы его родителей легче не становилось.

К тому же, на его преподавании в последнее время негативно сказался опыт наставника мракоборцев, которым он, как один из самых успешных представителей этой профессии в своем поколении, обладал в достатке.

Среди мракоборцев тоже всегда есть потенциальные злодеи. А не учить нельзя. И Гарри давно уже выработал тактику объяснений, затрагивающих только особую сторону дела, – ту, которая была наиболее бесполезна для личных экспериментов со знаниями. Но для школьного уровня и такой объем знаний - уже чересчур, о чем надо было помнить. Сегодня Гарри это почти забыл. 

Снова потерявшись в своих мыслях во время беседы с Томом, Гарри чуть было не рассказал ему как создать инфернала, поняв свою ошибку незадолго до раскрытия достаточно важных секретов. И, хотя он искренне считал, что, как учитель, он в итоге довольно удачно скрыл факт, что донес до Тома не всю информацию, предупредив дальнейшие расспросы на эту тему, Гарри вдруг серьезно засомневался в своей учительской компетенции…

Ну нельзя в школе преподавать учителю с таким прошлым... 

Что гриффиндорцы, что когтевранцы таких вопросов не задавали, и он как-то сразу расслабился. Но слизеринцы были постарше и быстро отрезвили его в оценке собственной выдержки. 

Он явно не мог похвастаться той же сдержанностью, что и Дамблдор. Да и до Грюма не дотягивал…

Изрядно раздосадованный своей неудачной беседой с Реддлом перед лекцией, Гарри даже не сразу заметил, что его посетили «настоящие представители семей Блэк и Розье», занявшие места на передней парте. Девушки оказались обе пятнадцати лет и числились в журнале под именами Вальбурга Блэк и Друэлла Розье, соответственно. 

Заметив их, пару минут он даже радовался, что сегодня число отсутствующих не превысило одного человека, и начал рассказывать тему, как вдруг получил вопрос. Один, наверное, их худших вопросов в жизни Гарри Поттера. 

\- Профессор, а это правда, что вы в прошлом темный маг? Ходят слухи, что в прошлом вы совершали убийства.

Совершенно потерявшись, ошарашенный таким вопросом Гарри, по мракоборской привычке сделав непроницаемое лицо выдал:

\- Кто вам такое сказал? 

По классу тут же пронесся восхищенный шепоток. Только потом, уже долго после урока, Гарри понял, что для них он сказал «Да»… Так то. 

Час от часу не легче, на самом деле! Откуда они вообще берут такие предположения, можно спросить?! И нет ли руководства о том, как отвечать в таком случае? С каждой минутой он меньше и меньше хотел быть преподавателем.

Подсознательное желание подавать хороший пример впервые за эти недели откровенно заявило о себе, и Гарри почувствовал чуть ли не раскаяние за ненадлежащее поведение. 

Впрочем, сейчас он пытался вникнуть в смысл рассматриваемого графика, и раскаяние довольно-таки быстро сменилось раздражением на собственную необразованность. Так как же, скажите мне, как, понять этот график?! Вот эта точка здесь, вроде бы…

\- Вы пользуетесь ученической библиотекой, профессор?

На секунду ему показалось, что это язвит его внутренний голос…

Но, нет, конечно, в мире есть куда более неприятные голоса, способные язвить…

\- В школе огромное количество учителей и всё равно ты мешаешь именно мне, - безо всякого дружелюбия приветствовал Гарри ученика.

Он что специально ищет именно его?!

И будь он действительно талантливым учителем, его терпения не хватило бы на внеурочные выпытывание Волан-де-Мортом информации о черной магии! Пожалуй, лично для юного Реддла, он готов было голосовать за возобновление подвешиваний в подземельях…

\- О, у меня и в мыслях не было мешать вам, профессор. – Будущий староста был невозмутим.

\- И тем менее, ты мешаешь. Что на этот раз? Ты полностью осознаешь, что это неприличный вопрос, но ты вдруг понял, что тебя интересует создание трупного запаха? Или однокурсница спросила как выяснить степень своего родства с Фредриком Кровавым? А может, - Гарри уже не сдерживался в злобном тоне… - Ты к своему удивлению прочитал в детской книге про крестражи? Спрашивайте, Том, только я занят. И отвечать вам не собираюсь. 

\- Вы весьма остроумны, профессор. – Реддл улыбался.

\- Просто я предвижу твою судьбу, – незнамо зачем сказал Гарри, с самым непререкаемым выражением на которое он только был способен снова погружаясь в чтение. 

В следующую секунду глаза новоиспеченного учителя уже зацепили строчку с интересующим его текстом, и он не видел КАК сверкнули глаза Волан-де-Морта, когда тот быстрым шагом пошел в сторону двери, а потому воспринял это как очередную вспышку неутомимой гордости своего самого ненавидимого ученика.

***

Вызов

\- Профессор! – это был Дениэл Макмиллан, - тут кто-то говорит, что вас просят явиться к ректору.

Гарри удивленно отвлекся от ловли очередного болотного огонька. 

\- Как это? Он сказал – прямо сейчас? 

\- Говорит, что да, профессор, – довольно высокий для своего возраста темноволосый когтевранец, урок у которого Гарри сейчас вел, слегка передернул плечами. 

Со времени своей учебы в Хогвартсе Гарри помнил однофамильца этого ученика – Эрни, и удовлетворенно отмечал, насколько более здравым человеком на его фоне выглядит Дэниэл.

Молодой человек был из тех, кто всегда узнаёт всё первым, но никогда не поднимал руки и почти всегда говорил только когда спрашивали, делая исключение только в крайнем случае. 

Вызов преподавателя по защите от темных искусств к ректору определенно был одним из таких. 

Гарри вздохнул.

\- Передайте ему, что мне придется опоздать. Я трансформировал часть школьной территории в болото, и мне нужно убрать его, иначе оно может быть опасно для других учеников.

Гарри подбадривающие улыбнулся Дэниэлу. Третьекурсники выглядели встревоженными. Обычно учителей посреди урока так просто не вызывали. 

\- Профессор Диппет сказал это срочно, профессор. – Из-за спины учеников вышел красивый слизеринец. 

Красивым он, впрочем, был для кого угодно, только не для Гарри. Том Реддл. 

Гарри бросил ему предупреждающий взгляд «Не спорь со мной», но для потомка самого Слизерина такие взгляды, должно быть, ничего не значили. 

\- Профессор Диппет намекнул, что вас уволят, если вы не явитесь, профессор. 

Когтевранцы поприветствовали заявление неодобрительным гулом. Многие из них уже были ростом с Тома, и реального страха перед старшекурсником не существовало. Гарри про себя поблагодарил судьбу, что не оказался в этот момент среди гриффиндорцев. Те были однозначно агрессивнее. 

\- В таком случае, придется явиться немедленно. – Гарри все еще сохранял самообладание, хотя в последнее время Том действовал на него, как красная тряпка на быка. – Вы свободны, Том.

\- Мне сказали вас сопровождать. 

\- Что?

Гарри застыл на месте. Он не был уверен, как лучше поступить – оштрафовать Реддла за наглость, или все-таки, не демонстрировать своего несколько пристрастного отношения при студентах Когтеврана. Скрепя сердце, профессор выбрал второе. 

\- Очень странно. – он понизил тон на несколько градусов. – Но если мистер Диппет хочет поведать мне информацию, которую полезно знать и ученикам, разумеется, я рад, что вы составите мне компанию. Пойдемте, Том.

\- Профессор, Диппет. 

\- Простите?

\- Вы сказали «мистер Диппет», профессор Поттер.

Воцарилась мертвая тишина, которую с итоге прервал внезапный крик птицы. 

\- Оговорка. - Гарри полностью взял эмоции под контроль методом короткой мечты о рукоприкладстве. – Пойдемте. Остальным, пожалуйста, ничего не трогать до моего возвращения. 

До замка шли молча. Для чего его мог вызвать директор? Гарри не появлялся даже на общих приемах пищи, чтобы о нем вспоминать. «Предупредил, что уволит»… Интересно. 

Кабинет директора находился за такой родной Гарри - классической «дамблдорской» горгульей. На секунду Гарри почувствовал себя второкурсником, который впервые поднимался по этой винтовой лестнице.

И на другом конце ждали трое. Сам директор Армандо Диппет в темно-сером костюме и в колпаке, неизвестный сутулящийся молодой человек в темной мантии и – профессор Дамблдор. 

\- Доброе утро. – Поприветствовал Гарри в первую очередь Диппета. Краем глаза он заметил, как Дамблдор с легкой улыбкой поднял бровь. Сутулящийся никак не отреагировал.

\- Доброе утро, профессор… Да-да, проходите Том…

Директор обращался к Тому, словно к своему давнему приятелю. Гарри чуть было не закатил глаза. А ведь если подумать, то и в воспоминаниях Реддла директор испытывал к этому ученику такую же симпатию. 

\- Мы собрались здесь сегодня, – Молодой человек начал так скоро, что стало понятно – ему не терпелось начать. Голос у него был тихим, а тон – незаинтересованным. Гарри заметил, что мантия на его правом плече сбилась, но мужчина, похоже, этого не замечал. Лицо его покрывали плотные веснушки в тон рыжей шевелюре, но, несмотря на его ярко-рыжие волосы, Гарри он сразу показался каким-то чисто по-человечески блеклым. Блеклость такая была Гарри совсем не в новинку. Скорее наоборот, она служила не дающим промашек орудием распознания чиновников из министерства магии.

С изрядной долей скептицизма Гарри приготовился его слушать. И сразу же услышал свое имя…

\- … чтобы обсудить назначение мистера Поттера на до этого вакантный пост преподавателя Защиты от темных искусств в школе Хогвартс, – тона рыжий держался просто удивительного, точно ему было вообще все равно, что он говорил, – несанкционированного с точки зрения отдела борьбы со шпионами и темными магами, незаконно реабилитирующимися в магическом сообществе. Непроверенный специализированной комиссией мистер Поттер, по мнению министерства, может являться опасным также по свидетельствам его непосредственного ученика Тома Реддла, поделившегося сведениями о том, что профессор в свободное от уроков время обучает студентов темной магии - прямо противоположной преподаваемой им дисциплине, несанкционированной министерством для преподавания в школе чародейства и волшебства Хог…

\- Я - учу Темным искусствам?! Кто, вы говорите, донес до вас такие сведения? Том Реддл?! 

\- Оставьте профессор, ваша ситуация и так хуже не бывает. – Диппет за время монолога чиновника успел уже сесть за стол. – Дамблдор, право, о чем же вы думали, когда приглашали на работу этого сомнительного молодого человека?

\- О том же, о чем и вы, полагаю. – Дамблдор оставался невозмутим. – Школе нужен достойный учитель. И поскольку других жалоб на Гарри Поттера не поступало, могу предложить оказать ему помощь в прохождении проверки по всем правилам. Уверен, – Дамблдор бросил на чиновника выразительный взгляд. – Министерство вам не откажет. 

Рыжий остался безучастен. Гарри готов был уже разразиться тирадой, но Дамблдор послал ему отрезвляющий взгляд. Теперь Гарри Поттер, словно загипнотизированный оставался на месте. Казалось, еще никогда в жизни он не был так зол.

\- Профессор Дамблдор, неужели вы не понимаете, что третьекурсники побояться жаловаться на профессора с сомнительным прошлым… Том же - пятикурсник, да к тому же - образцовый ученик, его словам стоит верить… 

\- Согласен. – Дамблдор словно ожидал этого вопроса. – Согласен, что мистеру Реддлу можно верить, Армандо. Но, думаю, стоит выслушать учеников, которые ломятся в ваш кабинет по делу профессора Поттера. Их двенадцать… Нет, извините, пятнадцать человек.

\- В кабинет сейчас ломятся пятнадцать учеников по делу Гарри Поттера? - переспросил «рыжий» по-прежнему равнодушным тоном. – Боюсь, мы не можем их принять.

– Профессор Диппет мог бы выслушать их и в другом месте. Общение учеников напрямую в директором всегда говорит об открытой обстановке в школе. 

Гарри вообще не мог представить себе, как можно переспорить Дамблдора. Вот и у профессора Диппета не получалось. Вздохнув, он встал со своего места и, немного неуклюже спустившись по лестнице, вышел к ученикам. Горгулья задвинулась, и с наружной стороны тут же послышались возмущенные крики. 

Гарри вздохнул. Дамблдор улыбнулся. 

\- Демократия учеников, – обратился он вкрадчиво к чиновнику из министерства, - великая сила. Уверен и Том это поддержит. Не так ли, Том?

\- Разумеется, профессор. – Тон Реддла был холоден, как лед. 

\- К слову, ваша последняя работа по трансфигурации оставляет желать лучшего. 

\- Вы так считаете, профессор? – Реддл теперь был в меньшинстве. Гарри не желал к нему даже поворачиваться. 

\- Разумеется. А при ваших талантах важно немедленно наверстать упущенное. Думаю, мистер Поттер сможет найти вам практическое занятие по трансфигурированию жидкостей, в последнее время он постоянно занят исправлением последствий их трансфигурирования в учебных целях. Как вы считаете, коллега? 

Гарри даже не сразу понял, что Дамблдор обращается к нему. И что он назначил Реддлу… отработку?!

\- Если я буду полезен в развитии его способностей, то буду только рад. – Гарри постарался произнести эту фразу как можно менее сухо, но получилось что-то вроде «солнца в пустыне». 

Он всё еще проявлял чудеса выдержки. Гарри и сам поражался себе. 

\- Министерство оставляет за собой право уволить мистера Поттера в том случае, если он не пройдет официальную проверку… И направить его в Азкабан, – чиновника похоже ничего из происходящего не впечатлило. – Мы вышлем вам время и место проверки с совой, мистер Поттер. – Тут он вдруг невероятно быстро засучил рукав мантии и посмотрел на часы на цепочке. Похоже, они были закреплены прямо внутри черного рукава. – Время уже не позволяет мне сегодня возвращаться назад – продолжил он скучающим тоном, - Боюсь, мне придется рассчитывать на ваше гостеприимство. 

\- Хотя утренний поезд уже ушел, вы еще успеваете на вечерний. – Дамблдор посмотрел на чиновника поверх своих очков - половинок. 

\- Вечерний поезд сегодня отменен, Дамблдор, не обессудьте. – Тон чиновника вдруг изменился, и Гарри не мог понять, что его так разозлило. Но затем мужчина вновь скучающим тоном продолжил, - Дождемся профессора Диппета…

Профессор Диппет вернулся от учеников совершенно растерянный. 

\- Они говорят, им очень нравится профессор Поттер. Понятный стиль преподавания, да… - он посмотрел на Дамблдора словно ища поддержки. 

\- Видите, как хорошо, что вы пообщались с учениками, - незамедлительно отреагировал «простой» профессор трансфигурации. - Думаю, профессора Поттера можно отпустить, он ведь сегодня весьма занят.

\- Да, конечно…

\- Спасибо. – Гарри немедленно развернулся и пошел у выходу, но, затем, вспомнив неприятную обязанность, негромко добавил. – С вашего позволения мистер Реддл поможет мне сегодня в ликвидации болота… 

\- Да-да…

***

Безумный вечер

\- Простите, профессор. У меня не получается быть учителем того, ради кого вы за меня поручились. Никаким темным искусствам я его, разумеется, не учил.

Вечерело. Гарри стоял в коридоре рядом со своей комнатой, куда снова любезно заглянул профессор. 

\- Ошибаетесь. – Дамблдор ободряюще улыбнулся. – Я смел лишь надеяться, что, как к молодому преподавателю, он и другие ученики из этого класса отнесутся к вам особо. И, как я вижу, они отнеслись. 

Гарри слабо улыбнулся не в силах скрыть иронии. 

\- Том попробует устранить вас как соперника, – внезапно посерьезнев сказал Дамблдор. – Будьте к этому готовы. 

Гарри промолчал. Ему не верилось, что Дамблдор может предвидеть действия Волан-де-Морта до такой степени. Тот всегда был слишком безумным и непредсказуемым чтобы предсказывать, что творится у него в голове. Он не был таким же человеком, как он сам или Дамблдор.

Или, по крайней мере, Гарри в это не верил.

\- Я рассчитываю на вас, профессор Поттер. Честно признаюсь, мне кажется, что у этого ученика весьма серьезное будущее. Возможно, не в позитивном смысле этого слова. 

Профессор разочарованно причмокнул губами, и, не дождавшись ответа Гарри, отправился в глубь коридора, насвистывая какую-то мелодию. 

В какой-то момент профессор, похоже, вновь увидел в Гарри оружие. Оружие, по обезвреживанию Волан-де-Морта. 

Гарри же все это время действовал по инерции… Позиция не из тех, которой можно гордиться. Хотя, возможно, он всё равно не смог бы сделать правильный выбор в такой ситуации. И всё сложилось так хорошо потому, что его направляли…

Вдруг Гарри почувствовал, что резко теряет мысль. В глазах у него помутилось, словно очертания этого мира вдруг расплылись. 

Сознание искало за что зацепиться, и в каком-то неподконтрольном Гарри порыве начало цепляться за его последние мысли до наступления этого состояния. Словно издалека Гарри наблюдал за их перемоткой. Сейчас он, не понимая где находится и что именно делает, словно летел по каналу памяти, как это бывает у опустивших голову в ее омут…

«Позиция»… «По инерции»… «Можно гордиться»… «Выбор». Сознание остановилось. Внезапно Гарри увидел желтый осенний лист, слетевший с дерева на землю… Должно быть, еще одно воспоминание… И странное недомогание отступило. 

Он снова стоял посреди коридора, не понимая, что произошло. А прямо перед ним - Том Реддл.

\- Вы просили помочь вам с уничтожением болота. – Сказал он таким тоном, словно Гарри просто не мог справиться сам. 

\- Я уже всё убрал. – Ответил Гарри почти таким же. 

\- Тогда для чего же вы вызвали меня?

\- Может для того, чтобы у тебя наконец был повод говорить, что я учу тебя темным искусствам, – мрачно пошутил незадачливый учитель. – К слову, я поражен твоей самоуверенностью. Вот так просто пойти и наклеветать на меня Диппету! Я ведь, в конце концов, взрослый волшебник, и могу из-за угла применить к тебе какое-нибудь серьезное заклинание. 

На секунду ему показалось, что выражение лица Волан-де-Морта изменилось, и за презрительной маской промелькнуло что-то, похожее на восхищение. Но затем прежнее выражение вернулось.

\- Я не боюсь вас, профессор. Откуда вы узнали про крестражи?

\- Из книжек, так же как и ты. «Крестражи», навели тебя на мысль, что я пытаюсь научить вас темным искусствам? 

Том покачал головой.

\- Вы не понимаете. – Сказал он. 

\- Мне и не надо, – категорично заявил Гарри. – А ты пойдешь сегодня чистить кубки, которые стоят в башне астрономии. Там стоят награды тем, кто боролся за равенство волшебников и магглов. Достойным подражания. Уверен, им не приходило в голову клеветать на преподавателей.

Гарри не смотрел сейчас напрямую на Тома Реддла, не желая знать, какое у того в это время было лицо. 

\- С одним условием, профессор. 

Гарри сразу сконцентрировал взгляд на в конец обнаглевшем Реддле. 

\- Не тебе предлагать мне усло…

\- Проведите со мной дуэль. 

Гарри Поттер застыл в полном непонимании.

\- Как вам такая мысль? Вы же не боитесь меня… Или боитесь?

Гарри невольно рассмеялся.

Да что Реддл, в конце концов, о себе возомнил?! Может он в своем нежном возрасте уже ненормальный? 

\- Если бы я боялся своих учеников, то наверное не пошел бы им преподавать. Никакой дуэли не будет. Я сказал мистеру Питерсону, любезно работающему здесь завхозом, чтобы он проследил за выполнением наказания. Думаю, профессор Дамблдор простит меня за то, что оно не имеет прямого отношения к трансфигурации. 

\- Какая у вас цель в этом замке?

\- Разговор закончен, Том.

\- Вы пытаетесь создать крестражи?

\- Разговор закончен!

Гарри на всякий случай проверил палочку. 

Глаза Тома сузились в насмешке. 

\- Сегодняшняя луна не показалась вам блеклой, профессор? 

Тот уже на всякий случай продумывал силовые варианты прекращения разговора.

\- Когда-нибудь я это изменю… - лицо Реддла стремительно меняло выражение, всё больше напоминая ту самую безумную победную улыбку, которую Гарри имел честь наблюдать у него во время разговора в Тайной комнате. 

Последние сомнения в ненормальности Тома Реддла медленно отпадали. А ему еще придется объясняться перед комиссией за претензии этого ученика…

\- Том, – сказал он самым твердым тоном, на который был способен, – мне не интересно стоять здесь и вас слушать. Идите уже чистить кубки. 

\- Жаль, что когда я стану самым сильным волшебником, вас должно быть уже не будет на этой земле. Но, думаю, эта луна не будет больше такой блеклой. Я сделаю ее золотой в память о вас. 

Глаза Гарри, должно быть, широко распахнулись. Впечатленный такими безумными речами прямо на глазах у преподавателя он пропустил ключевой момент, когда Реддл приблизился к нему. 

\- Думаю, я случайно увидел ваше сердце, профессор, - в его совсем еще юношеском хриплом голосе было скорее что-то шокирующее, нежели покоряющее, каким Том, судя по выражению своего лица, его находил.

Гарри невольно отодвинулся. Том сделал еще один шаг вперед.

\- Прекра… - начал раздраженно Гарри.

\- И оно мое… - прошептал Том на выдохе, и подойдя вплотную, немного приподнявшись на мыски, припал ко рту Гарри губами.

Секунду спустя Гарри оттолкнул его, для верности отбрасывая Реддла еще на метр заклятием. 

Не в силах выговорить ни слова он, в два шага преодолев расстояние до комнаты, вошел и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***  
Озарение

Доведенный до крайней степени раздражения Гарри Поттер сидел на своей кровати, уткнувшись в первую попавшуюся книгу.

По иронии судьбы ей оказалась та самая книга с графиками, которую он не смог понять сидя в библиотеке. Он должен вернуть ее в понедельник…

Гарри медленно перелистал страницы. Вот и график, над которым он так долго бился. 

А - точка, вроде бы вычисляемая по лунному календарю… 

«Сегодняшняя луна не кажется вам блеклой, профессор?».

Не удержавшись, Гарри с чувством сплюнул. Теперь он не сможет забыть этот мерзкий момент. 

Нет, сосредоточиться на графике….

Вот – точка А, - она вычисляется по лунному календарю, а вот – точка Б она представляет собой числовое значение символа из специальной книги… Вроде бы…

Гарри поискал «книгу» под кроватью. «Числовой сонник» выдавали даже детям.

Можно посмотреть цифровое значение… Ну, например, «желтый цвет». 

В половине второго ночи, Гарри наконец удалось понять график. И даже вычислить предсказание – слово «ответ». Нет, все предсказания действительно абсолютно бесполезны!

Прокляв все на свете, Гарри отложил книги и собрался ложиться спать.

За окном лил дождь, начавшийся еще после полудня. 

Задумавшись, учитель Защиты от темных искусств подошел к окну вспоминая, как он впервые вошел в эти стены. Как он впервые увидел дождь из Хогвартского окна… Как же давно это было! Казалось бы слишком давно, чтобы помнить. Но память в подробностях сохранила время, проведенное им в замке. Все эти годы… Каждое рождество и… 

С грохотом столкнулись воздушные массы.

Боясь лишиться только что посетившего его озарения, Гарри еще несколько минут постоял глядя в окно, ожидая пока мысль обретет форму. А затем, накинул мантию и забыв про всякую учительскую солидность, выбежал в коридор.

Вниз и вниз, вон из башни навстречу заветной комнате. Решимость пульсировала внутри, затмевая, казалось даже стук сердца. 

И как он раньше не понял?! У него есть ответ на все такие вопросы. На все как один. Его можно увидеть в зеркале! 

Зеркало Еиналеж было кошмаром Гарри Поттера с первого курса, теперь верно ждущее своего часа в выручай-комнате. 

Пару лет назад он ни за что не хотел бы увидеть этот таинственный предмет, теперь же – отдал бы все за то, чтобы его найти. 

Он же может понять, что с ним случилось, посмотрев в зеркало! Давать ответы, лучшее – на что способен этот жестокий артефакт… 

Уже пробегая по коридору буквально параллельному входу в выручай комнату, Гарри услышав странную реплику, невольно остановился.

\- Я запретила тебе появляться здесь, низшее создание! 

\- Ну прости же меня, прости! – воскликнул мужской голос, практически перебивая ее. Затем, судя по звуку, что-то упало…

Раздался сдавленный вскрик, словно мужчина пытался сдержаться.

\- Как ты смеешь притрагиваться ко мне без разрешения, грязный полукровка?! – яростно воскликнула она.

Гарри застыл на месте. 

Давно, еще со времен карьеры в сфере мракоборчества, ему не доводилось слышать таких диалогов.

Звуки стихли. Размышляя, должен ли он, как учитель ворваться в комнату и прекратить происходящее или нет, Гарри сделал вывод что если он ничего больше не услышит, то пройдет мимо. 

Но стоило сделать шаг дальше по коридору, как голоса раздались снова.

\- Убирайся, – потребовала она, как показалось Гарри, со скрытым злорадством. – Я пришла сюда сегодня, чтобы избавился от тебя. 

\- Нет! – воскликнул мужской голос с отчаянием. – Можешь делать со мной что хочешь, только не это!

И Гарри вдруг с ужасом понял, кому он принадлежал.

\- Ну, тогда... – тон девушки чуть посветлел, словно она улыбнулась. – Может мне тебя убить?

\- Тогда не здесь. – был ответ после недолгой паузы. – Здесь они быстро найдут, кто это сделал…

Она рассмеялась. 

Послышался звук удара.

\- На колени полукровка! Если уж вздумал служить чистой крови, не думай, что это будет безболезненно. И если я еще раз увижу тебя смотрящим на других женщин… Для низших созданий существует только одна хозяйка!

\- Ты для меня одна…

Гарри почувствовал, как его лицо перекашивает в нервной гримасе. Он спешно вспоминал заклинание фейерверков из серии близнецов Уизли – самый вежливый способ прекратить это прямо сказать не прописанное в правилах времяпровождение. В данном случае тут даже тянуло на хуже чем не прописанное в правилах…

Глухие вскрики мешали сосредоточится. 

Должно быть, он стареет - раньше нужные заклинания приходили на ум как по щелчку.

\- Ну, если думаешь что готов все терпеть, – с каждым словом, девушке, похоже становилось все веселее, - Придется показать тебе те унижения и мучения которых ты на самом деле заслуживаешь... 

Быстро, не в пример Гарри, она пробормотала заклинание.

И что-то словно рассекло воздух. На этот раз крик почти не сдерживался.

«Реласио» - вспомнил Гарри, зажигая огонь на палочке и поднимая высоко над головой. 

\- Реласио Максима! – сказал он громко, чтобы они слышали. И под звуки взрывающихся фейерверков быстро направился прочь из коридора. 

Воистину, после совершенно безумного вечера, последовала такая же безумная ночь…

***

Другой дневник

Напрочь забыв о скандальном случае, Гарри бежал с каждым шагом приближаясь к заветной комнате… Подумать…

Подумать, что ему нужно зеркало.

Недолго Гарри постоял, восстанавливая дыхание. А потом вошел. 

На него со всех сторон смотрели артефакты, темные, словно злобные магические существа.

Сердце стучало. 

Зеркало стояло в самом центре, будто бы облокотившись на старую колонну. 

Сколько же лет прошло с их последней встречи… Гарри с такой уверенностью бежал сюда но стоило ему приблизиться к зеркалу, как в глазах потемнело. 

Он резко понял, что не хочет. Гарри понял, что боится. Он боялся снова увидеть их… И никогда не уйти больше. Даже сейчас через столько десятков лет, Гарри боялся этого. Зеркало не знало пощады, оно могло показать ему ответ, а могло и сработать макетом воскрешающего камня. Так, подумал вдруг Гарри, оно до конца жизни издевалось над Дамблдором. К слову, ведь уже пятидесятилетнему профессору, оно показывает тоже самое. 

Глубокое сочувствие сковало грудь Гарри, и вытеснило страх. Он сделал шаг навстречу зеркалу.

И увидел… себя. Это был он, как он был, разве что не стоящий затаив дыхание напротив зеркала. В зеркале, Гарри Поттер подошел к отражавшемуся за ним в зеркале шкафу, достал с самого его дна тетрадь, напоминавшую немного – как Гарри вдруг подумал, - старый дневник Тома Реддла. Затем отражавшееся в зеркале Гарри сел на пол его читать. 

Зеркало не поиздевалось над ним. Оно дало наводку. Чувствуя во рту металлический приступ крови, вызванный видимо сбившимся дыханием, Гарри дрожащими руками распахнул шкаф. 

Точно такой же, как он видел на втором курсе дневник лежал на самом дне.

Он обернулся – зеркало по-прежнему показывало его читающим. 

И Гарри, в изнеможении опустившийся на пол открыл книгу. Уже на первой странице обнаружились чернила. 

«Я, Том М.Р, пишу этот дневник, желая чтобы кто-нибудь, найдя его, имел удовольствие прочитать историю, произошедшую со мной этим летом. И хотя меня, если быть откровенным посещает желание видеть лицо тех, кто ознакомиться с написанным мной текстом во время чтения, я, в силу понятных причин, останусь анонимным.»

Таак…

Том М.Р, значит… Немного отойдя, Гарри уселся на полу поудобнее.

«Этим летом, наведываясь в Косой переулок, я часто видел там мистера Дж. маглорожденного, в прошлом, студента Хогвартса. В силу, я думаю, чистоты его крови он долгое время не мог найти работу. Ему было уже тридцать» 

«И я решил убить его»

Гарри тяжело вздохнул. Дальше чернила были смазаны, но продолжение обнаружилось на следующей странице.

«Мы оба понимали, что безработного из семьи маглов не будут искать, но этот грязнокровка был слишком глуп чтобы не наведываться в одиночку, после полуночи, в Горбин и Бэркс. Там то я и увидел его впервые. И там же видел в последний раз. Но сейчас время сказать вам о нашей первой встрече, чтобы вы не испытали к этому низшему созданию больше жалости, нежели он застуживал» 

«Убил ли я его?» было приписано с краю, на полях. «Должно быть вас терзает этот вопрос, не так ли? Да, я так думал. Но он жив. Где-то в другой части света, времени, я так и не понял»

И чуть ниже:

«Все по порядку»

Следующую страницу венчал рисунок – четыре змеи зажали клыками линию. Возможно, под ней предполагалось что-то шнурообразное, например нить. 

Под рисунком Том М.Р. написал заголовок, точно писал новеллу.

«Первая встреча».

«Он был темноволосый, красив, но не более, чем это возможно для маглорожденного. Проясню сразу, от чистоты его крови меня воротило так, словно она пахла – не без гордости я говорю, что сразу могу определить чистоту крови. Он читал книгу, а перед тем обжимался с какой-то девицей – вероятно тоже представительницей не той крови, или же, что хуже предательницей ее. В тот день я пришел в Горбин и Бэркс (недалеко от магазина я увидел его сидящего прямо на улице) чтобы посмотреть, чем располагала лавка. 

Он воззрился на меня. В его глазах я увидел отчаяние. Может, ему было голодно.

Мне не хватало материала для экспериментов. И я решился накормить этого жалкое существо за счет моей стипендии. Куда подевалась девица - не знаю.

В тот день я так и не побывал в Горбине и Бэрксе, но закончил день с ним в одной комнате. 

Он спрашивал меня о чем-то, не помню. Я спросил его про крестражи. Эта тема интересует меня давно. Давно хочу спросить профессора С, но пока рано… 

Он знал, что если разделить душу, будет крестраж. 

«Как это возможно?» - спросил я. 

«Не знаю» - сказал он.

А теперь можете держаться за то, на чем сидите, ибо этот грязнокровка начал снимать рубашку.

Я смотрел на него. Он не смотрел на меня. Снял все. ВООБЩЕ.

И подошел ко мне. Он спросил «Что думаешь?». 

Я думал, что это странно, но мне было все равно. 

«Взамен, я хочу твое тело» - сказал я. 

Думаю, он меня понял. Но не могу быть уверен.

Все мое отвращение было подавлено – слишком долго я ждал тела и души, которая кроме меня никому не понадобиться. Уже целый год.

Запомните – я Том М.Р – создам крестраж. Я разделил душу этого человека с телом чтобы проверить – смогу ли ее расщепить.

Мне пришлось тоже снять с себя половину одежды. В чем-то это было ужасно. Но интересно, да…

Что было той ночью? Точно хотите знать? Все было»

Гарри быстро просмотрел несколько абзацев.

«Он водил рукой вверх-вниз, а затем, видимо, решил удовлетворять меня ртом…» «У меня не было такого рода опыта, но на мой взгляд, у него получалось неплохо». 

«Затем он сел на стол и стал удовлетворять себя чем-то засунув это прямо в себя, с такими развратными звуками, что на мой взгляд, должен был бы прийти кто-нибудь из персонала. Возможно, это была его волшебная палочка, не знаю, он в этот момент выглядел совсем чокнутым. Мне после его предыдущих действий было уже все равно.

Ну что, рассказать дальше? Хотите?» 

Гарри покачал головой.

«После того, как он бился в оргазме так, словно его пытали…»

«Наутро, я наконец пришел к себе домой и нашел нужное заклинание. Я применил его после недели наших встреч. Как и подозревал, меня не заподозрили»

Дальше Том на пару страниц распинался об особенностях создания крестража, и наконец описал, как применил заклятие к Дж. – мучения его были подробно описаны, однакона «полные жажды жизни невероятно радовавшие меня крики, никто не сбежался» 

«И хорошо, так как в тот момент, я был полностью поглощен творением этой древней магии, и не смог бы придумать себе оправдания».

\- Да при всем этом… хм… нетрадиционном совращении малолетних, этому не может быть никакого оправдания. – не удержавшись, сказал Гарри вслух.

«Спрятав тело, я пришел домой довольным собой. Но на следующий день оно пропало. Воспользовавшись графиком из «книги предсказаний» я вычислил, где оно может быть: «Хогсмид»».

Дальше следовал новый заголовок, обозначенный:

«Профессор П».

«Он молод, силен, и не грязнокровка. Я чувствую. Меня тянет к нему, как к человеку правильной крови. Он появился в Хогсмиде в тот момент, когда оттуда пропало тело Дж. О нем говорят разное, говорят что он темный маг. Надеюсь на это искренне…»

«Его знания феноменальны… И он не такой как все»

«Но он должен знать. Не знаю, зачем ему понадобилось модифицировать под себя тело Дж. – а я думаю, что это он и сделал… Если он вселился в тело, он знает кто его убил. Но он не показывает, что знает. 

Хотя я вижу что он не любит меня. В чем-то жаль, думаю, он многому мог бы меня научить. Может, я не нравлюсь ему, потому что он хотел убить Дж. сам? Почему я так думаю, так это потому, что о П. никто до его появлении в Хогсмиде не слышал. И Дамблдор не смог узнать, что это тело Дж. И не видел настоящих воспоминаний профессора - мне сказал профессор С. Возможно, профессор П. уже создавал крестражи и существовал за счет них в виде духа. И когда я расщепил душу Дж… Профессор быстро прочувствовал это, и изгнал из тела остаток его души… Каким же могущественным магом для этого быть… Однако, возможно, он предполагал сам убить Дж, ведь так ему было бы проще. Но я могу только предполагать…»

«Я не думал, что все так обернется, но теперь я должен узнать, что он намерен делать. И я не смогу терпеть рядом со мной такого сильного мага. Тем более молодого. Я должен победить его. Я попробую намекнуть ему, что я знаю, как смогу. И я готов к тому, что после этого возможно будет. Погибнуть от руки чистокровного темного мага, это не тоже самое что другая смерть… А может, мне удастся убить его… Тогда я сделаю луну золотой в память об этом случае. «Золотой» - как символ могущества, и «Луна» - символ перерождения. Как темный маг – он должен знать…»

***

Двое и чиновник из министерства

На утро Гарри, замученного, трижды чуть не впавшего в истерику от глухого отчаяния, вызванного полным непониманием того, что же с ним случилось и трижды удержавшегося силой воли, обнаружил профессор Дамблдор.

В этот момент Гарри шел по коридору совершенно разбитый, намереваясь идти спать, профессор же шел ему навстречу – бодрый и напевающий как всегда, в отличии от своего собеседника. 

Вид у чиновника из министерства был вряд ли лучше, чем он был у Гарри Поттера. Еще бы - огромный ожог красовался у него на месте щеки, быстро и доступно объясняя его недовольный тон.

\- Гарри Поттер! – указал он Дамблдору, словно подводил какой-то итог. 

\- Да, Гарри… - подтвердил Дамблдор с улыбкой. – Выглядите очень усталым, Профессор Поттер.

Чиновника аж перекосило от гнева.

\- Вы считаете, я выгляжу лучше, Дамблдор?!

\- Нет, Регулус, разумеется нет. – тут же оправдался будущий директор. – Гарри, я хотел бы пригласить вас на чашечку чая, в свой кабинет. 

Тот равнодушно пожал плечами. Сейчас ему, в сущности, было все равно куда идти.

\- Как скажете, профессор.

\- Каким идиотом надо быть, чтобы по ночам пускать фейерверки в коридорах! – взорвался рыжеволосый. - Моя комната находилась прямо над этим проклятым переходом, мистер Поттер! Даже не надейтесь на следующей неделе на снисходительность комиссии. Психопатов мы предпочитаем держать в Азкабане.

\- Ужасно… - равнодушно отвечал Гарри. – Жаль, что фейерверки помешали вам спать. Вы выглянули в коридор и обожглись?

На секунду, Гарри показалось, что в глазах чиновника мелькнула какая-то особая мысль, но затем она снова скрылась за маской непроницаемости. Даже сейчас, в обожженном, и вроде как крайне злом состоянии, чиновнику удавалось ее держать. 

\- Нет. – коротко сказал он. – Я…

\- Не волнуйтесь, я понимаю. – перебил его Гарри. – Не возьму только в толк, с чего вы взяли, что фейерверки пускал я?

Чиновник прищурился. 

\- За кого вы меня держите?

\- Вы слышали мой голос?

\- Разумеется. 

\- В последнее время стали популярны имитаторы. 

\- Имитаторы чего? – рыкнул взбешенный чиновник. 

\- Голоса, конечно. – Гарри и сам не понял, когда он научился так сходу врать. – К слову профессор, – он повернулся к Дамблдору, словно так и предполагалось, - Вчера Том Реддл поделился со мной, что ему удалось приобрести один. Одноразовый с его слов… Я хотел изучить его. 

\- Возможно, уже поздно. – Дамблдор улыбнулся. 

\- Вот и я о чем! Возможно, его и использовали. Тома я, разумеется, не подозреваю, вероятно у него украли…

\- Довольно! – рыжий яростно тряхнул своей гривой. По всей видимости контроль, все же давался ему с большим трудом. – Вы это были, или имитатор... А вам, Дамблдор я не советовал бы надеяться на директорское кресло…

\- Ну зачем вы так. – Гарри в упор посмотрел на мужчину. Вид у него был совершенно замученный, и вправду ничуть не лучше чем у Гарри. – Мало ли кто пускал фейерверки, причем тут профессор? И не лучше ли нам обратить внимание на более серьезные проблемы? Я вот заметил, что в последнее время ученики не спят ночью, возможно даже встречаются с людьми с улицы прямо в стенах замка! Не представляю как они проникают сюда. К слову, профессор Дамблдор, и вас и директора я хотел бы предупредить – не исключено что они посещают замок прикрываясь другими причинами – с этим надо бороться. 

\- Бороться будете в Азкабане! – злобно прошипел рыжий. – Вы дорого заплатите за то, что игнорировали мою безопасность, Поттер!

\- Уважаемые коллеги… - начал будущий директор. 

\- Мне некогда слушать вас Дамблдор, я опаздываю на поезд!

\- Обязательно обратитесь в травматологический отдел Мунго, пусть выяснят какое заклинание в вас попало…

\- Уймите этого «профессора» Дамблдор!

\- Все в интересах следствия!

\- Профессор Поттер, ну что вы…

Чиновник резко развернулся, и двинулся в сторону большого зала. 

\- Как раз о вашей безопасности верно и думали! У нас ученики такие! «В Хогвартсе, тот кому нужна помощь находит ее»...(!)

\- Гарри!

\- Простите, профессор.

\- Оставьте больного человека. 

Удивленно, бывший «победитель Волан-де-Морта» обернулся на Альбуса. В глазах того, несмотря на весь казалось бы драматизм фразы, плескались лукавые огоньки. 

\- Вы разве не видите, ему и так плохо живется. А вы еще со своими фейерверками…

Гарри едва удержался от того чтобы не засмеяться. В этот момент все горести были забыты, словно кто-то улыбнулся ему сквозь толщу всех этих загадок и странных событий что с ним происходили…

\- Простите, профессор. 

***  
Флегсатор времени

Нынешний кабинет Дамблдора сильно отличался от того, который Гарри привык видеть. 

Небольшой стол, пара книжных полок и… - Гарри даже вздрогнул во внезапном приступе ностальгии – феникс Фоукс.

\- Садитесь, - профессор указал ему на небольшое кресло рядом с книжной полкой из темного дерева. – Я бы хотел обсудить с вами очень серьезную тему. 

Поттер, кивнув, уселся куда велели. Все-таки, он совершенно не мог воспринимать Дамблдора как коллегу. 

\- Думаю, я знаю, что с вами произошло. 

Все мысли о коллегах моментально вылетели из головы. 

\- Вы переместились во времени, мистер Поттер. И боюсь, в этом виноват мой интерес к определенного рода экспериментам. Так я, по крайней мере, предполагаю. 

Слово «эксперименты», вдруг заставило измученное ночными похождениями сердце Гарри биться так сильно, что у «мальчику-который-выжил» показалось, что стук отдается во всем теле.

\- Можно мне воды, профессор? 

Альбус, весьма помрачневший за свой недолгий монолог, молча указал на графин. Рядом обнаружилась небольшая кружка Возможно, профессор трансфигурации пил из нее сам, но «коллега Поттер» решил не уточнять. Состояние было не совсем то, чтобы разговаривать.

\- Возможно, вы слышали о таком феномене - «сгнитание времени», мистер Поттер? 

Гарри отрицательно помотал головой. 

\- Это можно сделать с помощью «флексатора времени». Прибора моей лично разработки. Впрочем, нельзя сказать, что их не было не моего рождения. – Дамблдор откашлялся, словно что-то попало ему в горло. – Просто, никому до определенного момента не удавалось ими правильно пользоваться. Мне удалось усовершенствовать его. Но даже сейчас, при «сгнитании времени» можно получить вот такие побочные эффекты. 

Еще несколько раз кашлянув, Дамблдор отвернулся к окну. 

Гарри по-прежнему молчал. 

\- Я могу вернуть вас обратно сегодня же, – резко сказал профессор. – Я давно понимал, что мне пора заканчивать со своими эксперементами, но игнорировал очевидные предупреждения. Надо, я думаю, положить этому конец. 

Он словно отчитывал сам себя, используя строгий тон. У Гарри же с трудом получалось обрабатывать доносимую до него информацию. Наверное, для этого надо было поспать.

\- Вы рассказали мне об этом так просто, профессор? – спросил он неожиданно для себя. – Я ведь могу оказаться человеком, которому нельзя доверять. 

\- Как наш знакомый из министерства? – губы, великого волшебника тронула улыбка. – Я думаю, это не так, мистер Поттер. К тому же, я привык отвечать за свои поступки. Я считаю, вы имеете право знать, что с вами случилось. К слову, о том, как я пришел к таким выводам... Недалеко от вашей комнаты было установлено устройство считывающее магию, чтобы проверить кто и откуда вы. Легилименция всё же не дает настолько точных результатов. 

\- И вы выяснили?..

\- Что тело, в котором вы находитесь, не ваше. Оно принадлежит некоему Джеймсу Дугласу, ныне разыскиваемому министерством магии, в рамках расследования его исчезновения. Упрощенно говоря, он пропал без вести. 

Профессору Дамблдору было неведомо, что в эту секунду в желудке Гарри словно образовался ком… Так Дж. звали Джеймсом…

\- Возможно, его убили в тот самый момент, когда я использовал флексатор. Другого объяснения происходящему, я, к сожалению, дать не могу.

\- И вы думаете, из-за этого мое сознание просто переместилось в это тело из другого времени? – Гарри вздохнул. – Простите профессор, но мне в это верится как-то с трудом. 

\- Но, скорее всего, это так. – Дамблдор посмотрел на него поверх своих очков, почти лукаво, но с изрядной долей грусти во взгляде. - Я сожалею, что вам пришлось пройти через всё это. 

\- Да ничего, профессор. – Гарри, не удержавшись, махнул рукой – И хуже проходили. И все-таки, я не понимаю, как такое возможно. 

Взмахом волшебной палочки, будущий обладатель ордена Мерлина первого класса, переместил ветхую, бывшую, вероятно, когда-то лилового цвета, книгу на стол, пододвигая её к Гарри. Непривычный к такой заботе, тот невольно вытянулся вперед, вглядываясь в график, на странице с которым она открылась. 

\- При «флегсации» или «сгнитании времени» волшебнику удается прожить промежуток времени за пару минут. Таким образом, окружающий мир остается неизменным, но определённая площадь вокруг него старится на какой-то промежуток времени, к примеру, на пять лет. Это очень хорошая помощь для тех, у кого, скажем, в период этих пяти лет должно осуществиться неприятное предсказание. При «флегсации времени» временная кривая автоматически изменяется, и предсказания становятся недействительны. Но есть и побочный эффект, – профессор опустился в кресло рядом с Гарри. – Все вокруг использовавшего флегсатор волшебника в определенном радиусе стареют вместе с ним, а случись кому-то из них умереть во время использования, его душа может поменяться телами с кем-то из другого времени и пространства. 

Гарри нервно сглотнул, пытаясь переварить сказанное. 

\- Для меня это такая же загадочная материя, как и для вас – подмигнул ему Дамблдор. – Но это возможно, и вы – доказательство. 

\- И что мне делать, профессор? – спросил Гарри после небольшой паузы, невольно вспоминая Кингс Кросс.

\- Ну, для начала, - Дамблдор вручил ему кружку – Я бы выпил еще воды, потом чая и выспался. Ну а потом я хотел бы услышать ваш ответ по поводу того, хотели бы ли вы вернуться обратно. Я использовал «флегсатор» дважды, и не уверен в том, что могу нейтрализовать последствия его использования. Но, думаю, я знаю как вернуть вас назад. А теперь, прежде чем вы пойдете спать... – Дамблдор вдруг начал улыбаться много бодрее, чем пару минут назад. – Мне придется взять с вас непреложный обет, что вы ни с кем не поделитесь тем, что вы тут узнали. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не прибудете обратно в свое время. 

***  
Раздумья

«Перемещения во времени…»

Несколько раз за время своего беспокойного сна Гарри полупросыпался и думал об этом. Настолько, насколько позволял полуспящий разум. Но секунда - и беспокойный сон снова захватывал его в свои объятия. 

Гарри казалось, что так длилось бесконечно. Стоит ли говорить, что он почти не отдохнул. 

Но было, в общем-то, и не время отдыхать. Профессор Дамблдор перенес его во времени и теперь ждет сигнала, чтобы сделать это снова, Том Реддл – убийца того самого Джеймса Дугласа в чьем теле разум Гарри нашел пристанище, а министерство на следующей неделе планирует устроить ему проверку. 

Ситуация требовала не сна, а решения. Которого не было.

И все же Гарри нашел способ расслабиться – просмотрел материалы для третьего курса, которые запланировал использовать в преподавании в ближайший месяц. 

Если подумать, не так уж и плохо у него получалось… Ему даже нравилось преподавать. На миг стало грустно. Неужели он все это вот так покинет? Как у учителя, у него ведь есть обязанности. Он все-таки ведет класс.

Потом пришли мысли о доме и о семье. По каким-то, возможно, ведомым профессору Дамблдору, причинам, он почти не помнит о них. И все же уверен – они есть. 

Что-то внутри Гарри, с самого его появления в этом странном месте, всегда говорило, что он сюда от чего-то бежал.

Подсознание, которое, оказывается, не всегда надо слушать. 

Если имел место факт перемещения во времени, то он безусловно должен вернуться как можно скорее, иначе его семьи, там, в будущем может и не стать. Изменения во времени – далеко не шутки. Если произошедшее - ошибка, важно не сделать их еще больше. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

Обычно у него выбора не было. И вот, надо же, впервые он появился! Надо радоваться! Можно выбрать между тем, что почти не помнишь, и тем, что вокруг тебя сейчас. И первое притом – явно правильно.

Все-таки нет выбора.

Просто пойти и сделать. Просто сказать Дамблдору – «желаю переместиться прямо сейчас». Всё. Больше от него ничего не нужно. 

На секунду что-то внутри Гарри Поттера яростно воспротивилось, затем почти пропало, оставшись глубоко в подсознании.

Столько лет работы в среде мракоборцев! Профессия, требующая быстрой реакции. Не стыдно ли сейчас полагаться на чьи-то слова? 

Гарри вздохнул. Однозначно, пора уже самому выбирать. И возраст солидный. Он уже не тот Гарри Поттер, для которого Дамблдор был директором школы. После шестнадцати прошло много лет. Без Дамблдора. 

И снова неприятное озарение. Если он переместиться во времени, то никогда больше не увидит профессора. 

Но так и должно быть. Должно…

Долг, вообще, явление интересное. И активное, это у него не отнять. Точно ответственный скульптор вечно пытается вылепить жизнь из непослушной породы. 

И ведь напрасно тратит время…

Снова в глазах Гарри вдруг помутилось, оборвались все мысли… Также, как и вчера. Он почти сознательно снова ждал ведения, но его было. Только сосущая пустота. Казалось, она сгущалась вокруг него, если пустота в принципе могла сгущаться. Но вскоре, словно силы ее иссякали, начала рассеиваться. 

Гарри снова увидел каменные стены и потолок, порадовавшись, что на этот раз лежал на кровати. 

Да что в ним все время происходит?!

Теперь ответов на этот вопрос могла быть масса. К примеру это последствия того, что разум не прижился в чужом теле. Или воспоминания из жизни в его времени. Хотя, сложно понять, как пустота может быть воспоминанием.

Хотелось бы сейчас поговорить об этом. Может кто-то и знает ответ? Может у кого-то есть предположения? Не самый общительный на своей памяти Гарри, здесь в этом измерении, быстрее уставал от своего одиночества. Ему нужно было с кем-то поговорить. 

И Гарри отправился к Элфиасу Дожу.

\- Да вы насквозь вымокли под дождем, мистер Поттер!

\- Зато я наложил чары непромокания на портфель. Я принес вам вашу книгу. 

В небольшом книжном магазинчике всё также, как и в прошлым раз, совсем не было посетителей. 

\- Выходит, – Мистер Дож, улыбаясь, укладывал на полку какие-то книги, – по пятницам вы не работаете. 

\- Не работаю. – Грустно подтвердил Гарри. – И, боюсь, я скоро совсем перестану работать в Хогвартсе. 

Хозяин книжной лавки обернулся, из под чуть приподнятых бровей наблюдая как гость, пожав плечами, кладет книгу на стол. 

\- Я слышал, министерство устраивает проверку. – Элфиас чуть нахмурился. – Но пока Альбус Дамблдор рядом, едва ли вы ее не пройдете. 

В окно заведения барабанил дождь, создавая в этом скромном, но теплом помещении, защищенном от потоков небесной воды, уютную атмосферу. 

\- Мистер Дож, – Гарри понял, что спрашивать надо сейчас, – если бы у вас был выбор между тем, что вам нравится, и тем, что правильно, чтобы вы выбрали?

Пару минут Дож рассеянно смотрел на Гарри. Буря за окном внезапно усилилась. 

\- Ваш вопрос касается преподавания, мистер Поттер? 

\- Да. 

\- Тогда я не имею права вам ничего говорить, ведь решаете вы. 

Гарри вздохнул. Вот так отвечают люди, привыкшие выбирать сами. И вправду, как-то позорно, что за все эти годы он этому не научился. 

\- Вы правы. Извините мистер Дож, думаю, мне пора. 

Кивнув старому другу Дамблдора, Гарри вступил в кратковременный поединок с сильнейшим порывом ветра, мешающим открыть дверь. 

Внутри было пусто, точно этим же ветром из него выдуло все эмоции. Зачем он, к слову, вообще сюда шел? Надеялся решить свою внутреннюю проблему? Какая наивность. Только отвлек мистера Дожа от повседневной рутины и поставил его своими вопросами в неловкую ситуацию. Такие вопросы стоит задавать членам семьи, а не тем, чьим собеседником ты был лишь однажды…

\- Подождите, мистер Поттер! – Элфиас выглянул в дверь, вслед за направившимся в сторону замка «профессором Поттером». – Альбус мне как-то сказал, что если есть компромисс, - это всегда лучшее решение. Я в целом с ним солидарен! Приятного вам дня!

***

Три темы

\- Сегодня у меня для вас есть новость, – говорил он уже третьему классу подряд. – В связи с возникшими проблемами, я, в скором времени, возможно, уйду с должности преподавателя защиты от темных искусств. 

На этот раз нет вопросов. Слизеринцы сидят молча, с каменными лицами. Неясно, что они по этому поводу думают. Впрочем, он и не рассчитывал на их большую печаль. 

Тома Реддла не было. Еще нескольких учеников тоже. Сегодня Гарри за это баллы вычитать не стал. 

Он и рад был, что не придется видеть Тома М.Р. Если конечно он не столкнется с ним где-нибудь в коридоре. 

Сократив объем материала по трем темам сразу, профессор Поттер не переставал пытаться донести их все в один день. В случае со слизеринцами, две из них были про яды – накануне этого урока он не раз проштудировал учебник зельеварения. Страшно даже подумать, сколько вопросов на эти темы мог бы задать Том Реддл. А он и так не успевал прочитать эту длиннющую лекцию. 

Дошло до того, что Гарри задержал класс на десять минут после предполагаемого звонка. И всё равно он был недоволен. 

Про свертывающиеся яды они возможно сами найдут, но вот проклятая смоковница!

Наверстывая упущенное, «профессор Поттер» задал огромный доклад. И добитые слизеринцы услышавшие заветное: «урок окончен», угрюмо поплелись к выходу. 

Не двинулись только двое. Это была уже давно известная Гарри пара, шепотом переговаривающаяся, по прежнему сидя за партой. 

Наконец, Вальбурга что-то сказала подруге, видимо убедив ее идти, и Друэлла, бросив на нее сомневающийся взгляд, покинула кабинет. 

Гарри с Вальбургой остались одни. 

\- Этот класс нужно закрыть после урока. – Как бы между прочим сказал он ей, направляясь к выходу. 

\- Вам нет нужды уходить, профессор. – сказала дева-палач, с неожиданной самодовольной улыбкой. От этого легкого проявления тщеславия лицо ее, однако, менее устрашающим не стало. 

\- Почему вы так думаете?

\- Никто в министерстве не посмеет к вам притронуться.

Гарри внимательно посмотрел на нее. Каждое слово, каждый звук ее голоса эхом отдавался в голове. Не то, чтобы он не мог поверить. Но было непривычно. Должно быть, Гарри Поттер уже начал стареть. 

Легко, настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы быть вежливым, он улыбнулся девушке.

\- Я покидаю Хогвартс совсем не по этой причине. А теперь, у меня много дел мисс Блэк.

\- Говорят, вы пускали фейерверки в коридоре, – она снова остановила его. – Забавно.

\- Для взрослых это не забавно. – Сейчас из голоса нужно было вычеркнуть все лишние эмоции. – Вам следует вырасти, мисс Блэк, а уже потом об этом судить. Надеюсь, вы меня поняли?

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице юной леди. Лишь мимолетный, сверкнувший во взгляде огонек, выдал смешанные чувства. 

\- Конечно, профессор. 

В этот момент Вальбурга Блэк удивительно напоминала Гарри Волан-де-Морта. Подобно Тому Реддлу, лед ее голоса не скрывал восхищения. 

Гарри отвернулся, уверенный что в этот раз разговор закончен. Но не прошел и пары шагов, как из-за двери выглянула Друэлла.

\- Пойдем, Вали. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

\- А вам бы надо разучиться подслушивать, мисс Розье. 

\- Кто-то подслушивает, профессор?

Пока Гарри, непривычный к такому придыханию, размышлял, правильно ли он понял, что она сказала, Друэлла гордо мотнула копной волос, словно он выразил желание получше рассмотреть её прическу. 

На ее, вопреки всем правилам Хогвартса, ярко накрашенных губах, играла беззаботная улыбка. Лишь на это мгновение она напомнила ему кого-то. Кого-то из пожирателей… Нет… Он не помнил.

В пятнадцать минут второго, дождавшись пока девушки выйдут и закрыв дверь, теперь уже бывший учитель быстро пошел в свою комнату. 

\- Вы уверены, мистер Поттер?

\- Да, профессор. 

\- Тогда я верну вас в половину шестого. Возможны правда побочные явления, об этом должен вас предупредить. 

\- Я понял. 

Гарри не хотелось смотреть в уже сейчас мудрые глаза профессора. Он понимал, что не время. Даже если они прощаются навсегда. Он сделал выбор. Хотя, впрочем, он уже прощался один раз навсегда с Дамблдором. Никто не знает, как повернется судьба. 

\- Я должен сказать вам кое-что, профессор. Вернее… попросить…

\- Внимательно вас слушаю. – Дамблдор закрыл рассматриваемую им книгу. 

\- Джеймс… Дуглас, кажется так вы его назвали… Возможно подвергся нападению Волан-де… Моего ученика Тома Реддла. Я не мог бы просить вас о большем, нежели проследить чтобы этого не произошло еще раз… По крайней мере, с мистером Дугласом. 

\- Вам что-то известно? – пятидесятилетний Дамблдор не скрывал интереса. 

\- Я… догадываюсь. Но доказательств у меня нет. Простите, профессор. Я ведь не смогу взять с собой никакие вещи?

\- Сожалею, нет, мистер Поттер. 

\- Тогда я пойду. 

\- До свидания, мистер Поттер. Хотел бы вам сказать… Я действительно рад нашему с вами знакомству.

К своему ужасу поняв, что к горлу подкатывают слезы, Гарри резко сжал кулак. 

\- Я тоже, профессор. 

***

Хогвартс

Дул пронзительный ветер. За несколько дней погода в Хогвартсе не изменилась. Может, от волнения, реальность этого странного места давила, словно толща воды, размазывая окружающие картины и создавая максимально размытое впечатление.

Наверное, для того, чтобы он запоминал то, чего ему не надо было помнить. 

Останутся ли у него вообще воспоминания о том времени, когда он учил юного Волан-де-Морта? 

Его дневник он выбросил в огонь, вместе со всеми размышлениями. Не о чем было тут думать. 

У Гарри есть дети, семья. Он не смог спасти от Волан-де-Морта родителей, но не поставит под сомнение существование собственных детей. 

Пять сорок шесть…

Ему почти показалось, что он видит вдалеке Тома Реддла. И громаду Хогвартса. 

Гарри отвернулся.

Пятьдесят пять минут. 

Вот там в глубине лавка мистера Дожа. Надо не забыть спонсировать ее за счет семейных средств. Если к его времени, она, разумеется, не пропала. Самому Дожу Гарри оставил письмо и покидал его с легким сердцем.

Пять пятьдесят семь. 

Гарри зажмурился.

Ему снилось, что он находится в своей учительской спальне. Где-то вдалеке – голоса студентов, но не хватает сил повернуться. И он лежит. А над ним слизеринское знамя…

Гарри открыл глаза. Кто-то тряс его за плечо.

Над ним склонились Альбус и Джеймс. И… Джинни.

Глава семейства счастливо улыбнулся. Слетевший с дерева желтый лист, приземлился на землю. Все вернулось на круги своя. 

***

Осень. Облитые золотом и медью деревья, единой красочной полосой пролетали мимо единственного пассажира Хогвартс-экспресса. Он сошел на станции Хогсмид, направившись к уже светившейся в сумерках громадине. Придется ночевать в замке. Губы Гарри тронула улыбка. Это он переживет. 

Уже сейчас каждый шаг отдавался в сердце ностальгией. Пройдя по внешнему двору по направлению к башне Гриффиндора, Гарри Джеймс Поттер остановился у стелы.

Аккуратными буквами на сером камне была выведена устрашающая надпись. Гарри уже видел ее однажды, но теперь, не мог не смотреть на нее по другому.

«Здесь, второго мая 1998 года был повержен Темный маг Волан-де-Морт»   
И чуть ниже «Вечная память, павшим в битве за Хогвартс». 

Гарри привез с собой венок, считая свежие цветы знаком более искренним. Но, положив цветы к основанию, достал волшебную палочку. 

Должно быть, из всех в его жизни, задуманный им сейчас поступок был одним из самых безумных.

Про себя произнося текст заклинания, Гарри указал палочкой прямо под имя «Волан-де-Морт». 

Под выведенной аккуратной вязью надписью медленно проступила золотая луна. 

Немного отойдя, Гарри обернулся на башню. В некоторых бойницах уже горел свет, и ему, стоявшему в сумерках, были явно видны силуэты студентов. Хогвартс, должно быть, останется таким же и через тысячу лет. 

\- Всегда. 

***

От автора:

Уважаемые читатели!

Во-первых, я хочу выразить огромную благодарность Iris-kella, которая согласилась быть бетой и помочь мне с исправлением ошибок (несмотря на то, что она в процессе написания собственного фанфика).

Во-вторых, хочу выразить благодарность заявщику. 

И, наконец, я хочу выразить свою искреннюю благодарность всем, кто дочитал этот фик до конца. 

Я вынесла «от автора» в отдельную главу, потому, что хочу ответить на вопросы, которые могли у вас возникнуть. Если у вас не возникли такие вопросы, пожалуйста не обижайтесь, все на всякий случай:)

1.В чем смысл этого фика и вообще, почему автор пишет такую лабуду?

Смысл этого фика может быть разным, а второе неизвестно даже автору))

2.Зачем Дамблдору понадобилось использовать флегсатор времени?

Научный интерес, мне кажется, всегда был у профессора Дамблдора. К тому же ему предстоят сомнительно приятные события – например дуэль с Гриндевальдом.

3.Почему так мало слэша? 

На мой взгляд он тут не особенно уместен. По крайней мере не в большем количестве, чем он тут есть. Надеюсь вы простите меня на правах ИМХО.

4.Кто такой Элфиас Дож?

Гарри впервые встречает мистера Дожа в начале седьмой книги «Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти». Он действительно однокурсник и близкий друг Дамблдора. Мог ли он работать в книжной лавке в Хогсмиде? Спорный вопрос, но нигде не сказано, что он был богат. 

5.Кто такая Селестина Уорлок (певица из главы «Хогсмид 30-х»)? 

Знаменитая певица магического мира. Когда Гарри впервые едет в Хогвартс, она уже более, чем пожилая. В «Хогсмид 30-х» она поет свою песню «Котел, полный горячей любви», текст которой написан Дж.К. Роулинг. Те куплеты, которые есть в главе – мой вольный перевод.

6.Кто такая Вальбурга Блэк?

Вальбурга Блэк (в замужестве тоже Блэк, так как вышла замуж за троюродного брата) – мать Сириуса и Регулуса(:)) Блэков. 

7.Кто такая Друэлла Розье (подруга Вальбурги)?

Друэлла (в замужестве тоже Блэк) – бабушка Драко Малфоя и Нимфадоры Тонкс, мать Беллатрисы, Нарциссы и Андромеды. 

8.Что за чиновник из министерства (Регулус)?

Регулус – мой персонаж. Его идея родилась, как ни странно, из отношений Вальбурги с Кикимером. Вальбурга отличалась настолько милым и дружелюбным характером, что когда в доме Блэк начал собираться Орден Феникса, ее портрет сразу завесили. Тем не менее, Кикимер был глубоко привязан к хозяйке и всё время разговаривал с ней. Думаю, Вальбурга обладала способностью притягивать людей (и эльфов), которые находились перед ней в подобной позиции. Но это мое предположение.

Спасибо за внимание!


End file.
